Megumin x Kazuma --An explosive duo--
by Sora-saki
Summary: [ Working on numerous grammar and spelling mistakes]The story start precisely at the fourth episode, when Megumin after using once again her explosion spell on the abandoned castle, ask Kazuma if he want to learn that powerful magic.Him unconscious of the consequences to his agreement will need to face a lot of dangers as he get closer to Megumin.
1. Chapter 1 : The red demon's apprentice

**Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! [Fan fiction]**

-Rating M- (In the following chapter)(edit: I've recently heard that MA is prohibited so I try to stick with M)

I need to mention first that it's my first try at writing fan fiction and I hope you'll still like it

I tried to be accurate to the anime and to not deform any character traits, the story start precisely at the fourth episode, when Megumin after using her explosion spell once again on the abandoned castle, ask Kazuma if he want to learn that powerful magic.

The story will be divide in several chapters that will be uploaded in a soon future. Good reading:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! in any shape or form

 **Chapter one : The red demon's apprentice**

The real adventure didn't started the day when I first make my initial step in this fantasy world.

 **No**

 **It was just the beginning..**

That was the construction of some foundations to our friendship. I mean. The four of us : Me, the useless deity, the perverted crusader and... the crimson witch.

But of course that didn't go smoothly. that would have been against all social laws that rule my life I guess..

While thinking about that I can't stop myself to recall all those hardship we, us adventurer went through..

Oups sorry I misspelled that. All those hardship I WENT through !

These girl where really a pain in the ass ! I swear It was like taking care of troublesome children !

I don't even know why I've keep pairing up with them,...I should have quit already !

But countless things happened. nonetheless I still granted them with my graceful presence as that well said generosity even ended up surprising myself..

But..Despite my self confidence the dream of an hypothetical romance in a RPG fantasy world was still far away from my reach …

Or maybe not…...It was maybe right in front of my eyes but I wasn't just conditioned to see it yet..

...

...

.

What I where saying already? Ah, yes! The fated day that triggered a big turn in my life.

The day when I was off to the usual area, far away enough to Axel, to contemplate once more Megumin's training.

This all started with a sentence coming out of an nearly unconscious red clothed girl laying on the ground, staring at the big blue sky with a sweet smile on her face.

 **''Why don't you learn the explosive magic for real?''**

Megumin said after witnessing my growing interest toward her ''fight style''

Hugh.. I don't even know if I can qualify her skill like that.. A magic that if you'll use it you'll be immobilized is not something worth practicing if someone want my opinion..

But on the other side, making enormous explosion that can probably slice a mountain away could be really handy used wisely.

''Yeah, why not, but I haven't enough skill points to spend on this''

I respond while lifting up her frail body, now glued to my back once again..

Yeah it become kind of a daily routine for us, going to the abandoned castle, then blowing it up, then finally, me, carrying the strenghless Megumin back inside the walls of the city.

''He, he''

Some small laughs can be heard from my back at the place where the young witch is resting.

''We just need to defeat some monster, then you'll get enough experience to hope reaching the mastery of my powerful magic''

Megumin blathered, giving herself a mighty voice again..I can bet she is smiling proudly even though I can't see her face right now.. she won't change isn't she ?

''WE NEED to defeat monster anyway, I don't plan of staying in the barn all my life you know, there's horse poop scattered all around the place, at night its cold as hell and did you ever tried sleeping on a bale of straw ? Its the worst !''

Just remembering those nights make me wondering why did I accepted to be in the guild in the first place..

''I thought you where a real adventurer Kazuma.. that should be nothing for you''

She say weakly still shaken up by her recent explosion incantation.

Tss...That unskilled useless little brat ! she can't argue with me ! Who were starving without any place to go before meeting me ?

''You know kid I-''

Weirdly I notice that her body stopped breathing.. causing my speaking process to come to a halt

''A-A giant toad !''

her shaking finger is aimed to my right where is located green plains, some lone tree and... a giant frog jumping rhythmically toward us.

This one is not like those we saw before..This one seem more larger and shine like it was made out of pure gold.

''Sca-scary''

Its coming !

I try running of course.. but with Megumin on my back I cant even do it properly ! I don't want to be eaten alive ! Please ! Someone help us !

Despite my efforts the toad is way faster than us, slowly closing the gap that separate it to satisfy its hunger.

Shit ! It wont do it !

''Kazuma, I don't want to dieee !''

While I desperately run, her arm tighten around my waist, providing a pleasant sensation of her nearly nonexistent chest pressed on me.

By my back, and by each movement, I explore meticulously some reliefs of her undeveloped area as her ragged breath come tickling my ears as well, giving a sort of eroticness to all of it..

...

Or maybe the lack of relief in this case... But like I said, it's not unpleasant.

''Not bad...''

…...

What I even thinking ?! I'am dumb ?! I rather kill myself than admit what I though right now !

I love them big ! And I like mature women more ! Repeat after me !

''CROOOOAAAaaa !''

By the way I wasn't supposed to be preoccupied about a whole another matter right now ?

''Faster kazuma faster !''

Megumin keep screaming, drumming my back to make me go faster but .. that was already too late..I've made a fatal mistake ..

There was a small log on the road you see.. and I was to distracted by megumin chest and you know... I kinda hit it and were now laying on the ground..

''Megumin ! Are you okay ?!''

I quickly get back on my feet, looking for the red demon.

Huh ? Where is she ? I can't see her anywhere ..

''Woohhhh ?!''

I cannot stop myself to voice my surprise as I see her legs sticking out of the toad mouth as she agitate her body in a desperate attempt to get out.

The puts herself in the same situation again?! that girl must be cursed that can't be possible !

''Megumin !''

Without any hesitation I take out my sword from its sheath and violently slice the golden frog to its death, freeing the crimson girl as she fall on the ground covered in a slimy substance.

''Why those things kept happening to us ?!''

Complaining about, I quickly run toward the poor girl in distress.

Megumin is laying on her back, with a face I would do If I was dying in forty different way in the same time.

''Not-not this.. Not again..''

After looking at her own slimy hand, the fallen witch's gaze fall on me.

''Sorry''

That the only word I can mutter out, after all, that was my fault, If I hadn't slip on that damn log thing it would've been different .. Maybe

''I-I'm okay..''

Okay she said that but she is still violently shaking from the traumatic experience.

''I'll bring you back to Axel, take a seat''

Full of resolve, I position myself at her arm reach offering my back as I squat down. Hesitating at first, she finally grab my shoulders and hook up to my back one last time.

Guh... Megumin is all slippery... It feel like I'm carrying a Slime.

It's even starting to be hard to not let her fall off ..Beurk..There even some of the substance directly going into my clothes, slowly tracing a line down my body..

''That toad we saw, it was a rare one..''

The high walls of the city are finally is sight as she spoke more composed than before.

''Those monster are called golden due to them shiny color, but that not the only thing different about it, they give a lot experience too''

Experience ? You mean leveling up ? For being sure of what she saying I pull out my member card in sight.

''I took Four level in a row?!''

Megumin was right! I'm now level eight and I've got a bunch of skill point to attribute ! With that level I'll be able to learn some useful skill !

''Finally all of this was worth it !''

I cannot stop to express my joy as I accelerate our pace, in a hurry to take a good shower.

''That a joke? I don't even believe how these atrocity are even a part of our world ! If that were only me I would have exploded all these disgusting creatures long time ago !''

Megumin agitate her wand in random directions, avid for revenge.

I can feel your pain young girl .. but that was truly for the best..

''...Now''

Her voice suddenly switched to a more calm and composed tone, causing an uneasy silence for a unknown reason.

Now what ? What is she trying to say ? It's like she didn't finished to speak.. For a some reasons I feel agitated like if she was going to say something weird to me.

''As you got enough skills I can teach you the way to create explosions, if you desire I'll show you the way Kazuma..''

-And that how I ended up taking personal lessons with the hot blooded crimson demon-


	2. Chapter 2 : What the hell I've done!

I repeat myself don't hesitate to leave me impressions about my fanfic :)

Good reading:)

 **Chapter 2 : What the hell I've done ?!**

So I accepted her proposition.. And now what?

When we were finally back I said ''yes'' to learn Megumin's explosion skill but she defended me to use that magic without her to supervise me.

Is it that dangerous ? And do I even need to ask myself that silly question ? Of course it is, only a idiot would think otherwise..

I kinda regret adding that skill to my card member.. I can't imagine myself losing consciousness because of it.. Or even worse, being injured.

Anyway, yesterday when we were coming back to Axel she said something along those lines just after I give my approbation.

''Now that you get the skill let's practice already ''

An anticipating over excited smile spread on Megumin face, like a certain expression she would do when exploding things is involved

Witnessing that, I Immediately grab by the collar the tempered demon that was already ready to cast a deadly spell.

''let me go !''

She desperately try to escape my grip but because of her tiny frame the effort is totally fruitless, only reducing her to agitate her arms up and down instead.

''We are in the middle of the town you know ? You gonna kill everyone!''

Megumin stop her attempt to run away from me after few seconds,considering she calmed down and release her.

''you're always spoiling the fun''

The little red demon turn back to face me, seemingly bored to not have the opportunity to decorate the surrounding with an explosive giant mushroom cloud.

Why do we have this crazy girl in the team already ? She is not very versatile, very weak physically And on top of that if only she was sexier that would compensate all the lack of quality..

That would be awesome since Megumin is cute after all, if she were to get more breast size she would really become one of the most prized girl in town.

…...

The time I was lost in my thought Megumin's bored face is finally disappearing, replaced with her usual neutral expression.

''Okay then, tomorrow I'll teach you, for now make sure to not use it or you'll risk to die''

So that was her last warning just before we part way ... since that was already nigh time I came back to the barn where aqua was already sleeping. The night was uneventful and as the day arise the only out of ordinary detail to mention is an annoying back pain, surely caused by what I use as a bed

As today I'm looking for Megumin, she is probably at the inn so this is where I gonna search first.

While I'm headed toward it, I cant help myself to think that its wasn't a good idea in the first place..

The usual people are here, sitting in a corner of the room drinking or just chatting around, I quickly spot a hungry red clothed girl that really stand out compared to the other adventurers.

Why hungry ? Her stomach's gurgles can be heard at least at 20 meter put round.

Megumin quickly lift her head that was reposing against the wooden table and as I approach, with puppy eyes she began to look at me.

Tss, if she think she can fool me.. , even the face she making will not be enough to waste the money I was planning to use to finally find a proper house to live in.. At least I'm not gonna trow it away in a bottomless walking stomach like her.

''Hi kazuma.. where are the other?''

Megumin mumble weakly as I sit to her left, avoiding on purpose to look at her face full of despair and starvation.

''Aqua is looking for money and darkness is still training at her parent's house''

I resume what i know quickly, reposing my head on my hand, taking support on the table.

At my response she sigh heavily, proceeding to bury her head between her arms like I would do if I were to assist to a boring math lesson.

''I'm hungry..''

The starving demon voice come out of between her closed arm more weakly than before.

I can't believe it.. I've wake up early just for her.. I mean ... I woke up early for the promised ''training'' and then, all I see is a starving inoperative girl that is not ready to teach me anything at all..

''You don't have any money from the cabbage hunt? ''

As I question her Megumin raise her head once again.

''Aqua asked me to lend her some''

That useless deity.. What I generously gave her yesterday wasn't enough? How greedy is she?!

But still, this isn't my problem.. I cannot keep up wasting my money or I'll be as hungry as Megumin.

''Please Kazuma.. I'll do anything..''

No way I said I will not-

Wait...Wait

She said what I believed she said ?

''Anything ? ''

I ask, feeling an amused smile coming across my face. Megumin nod, seeming not to understand what ''anything'' mean for me.

This is not good, she is too careless, too innocent If that keep that up she'll be in trouble...

You know what. I have an idea, lets play a trick on Megumin ... that'll teach her to not say those words anymore.

''Okay then.. let me kiss you''

I stammer, invading her personnel space, slowly but dangerously closing the gap separating our faces.

My heart is beating way to fast for this little prank.. this it what it give to be enclosed in my bedroom all the time not socializing at all .. anyway, she should soon move back disgusted or whatever..

''…...''

At least she should

All I see for now is a brown haired flustered girl, her eyes shining with expectation and surprise and more dangerously, not backing up

Wait ! Wait ! Wait ! How desperate this red demon is ?! And what I even doing ?! Its like I'm drawn to her face by now, like if I were attracted to it.

Ours lips gonna touch.. I can't believe it.. how it ended up like that ?!.. There still time ! I can still cancel that masquerade.. But

''Mmn''

A soft texture.. slighly wet, as if the sensation was spreading in my whole body .

The red witch closed her eyes, for me it was impossible since I wasn't even considering the idea of even doing something that... awesome..

So... that what my first kiss looked like . and it was with megumin .. of all person I didn't expect to go for a childlike appearance heroine. The only reaction inside my head is like

 **''What the hellll I've done?!''**

Before the kiss was more just than a slight brush on the lips and before I can comprehend what going on, the voice of the guild's blond haired girl extirpated me from my awake dream..

''Emergency!, Emergency!''

She repeatedly say standing in front of the quest board, waiting for everyone's attention.

''That every adventurers equip themselves and gather in front of the gate ready to fight!''

I quickly retreat from Megumin face, totally not sure where to put myself after all this as she get up, fleeing my line of sight,without missing to hit her knee against the table.

''We-we got to go !''

The over flustered witch take her wand on a hurry and clumsily run toward the gate without even looking at me once.

Thanks god! I don't know how I would've handle the situation from there..

I will deal with that later. For now let's do as told..

I quickly run toward the gate, everyone is already here, armored and equipped with all sort of weapons, Aqua and darkness are nowhere to be seen but Megumin is here , some meters at my right.

I decide to ignore her as I concentrate to the ''emergency''

A headless guy fully armored is riding an black horse with no head too, he's not moving, standing on top of a pile of small rock.

''Who is this guy ? He look strong''

I ask one of the knight to my right as some thunder fall just behind the sinister person.

I've got no answer back.. everyone is staring at him dumbfounded...

But finally, the seemingly strong dude start talking on his own.

 **''I'am the demon lord army leader who recently move in the nearby castle !''**

His hoarse voice reverberate all around the place mixed with thunder noises.

No one is moving a muscle, petrified.

 **''Every day, every damn day ! Who was the idiot that keep trowing explosive attack on my castle ?!''**


	3. Chapter 3 : lolicon

**Chapter 3 : lolicon**

 **''Every day, every damn day ! Who was the idiot that keep trowing explosive attacks on my castle ?!''**

As a literal picture of anger, his headless black horse arched while the only eye we can distinguish through his helmet seem to seek the foolish one that dared disturb him.

Meanwhile I look among those who are present and quickly spot aqua staring at the armored villain as she seem as clueless as me. That good to know in case we need a human fountain..

''It-It's a dullahan !''

Someone in the afraid crowd muttered and before I could ask myself what a dullahan is, most of the people stares aimed toward the only source of explosive magic in town.

Megumin.

The red clothed girl surprised by the sudden attention placed on her, immediately avert her gaze, causing everyone to look at another potential culprits. In this case a red haired girl that seem to be an archwizard like Megumin.

''Hei? me?.. why are you looking at me?..''

The poor wizard dont even saw that coming, accused about something that she surely didn't do, the girl restlessly look at random spots of the area.

There no need to say that I know already who caused all of this ruckus, I was there, watching as I've gotten nothing better to fill my boring day.

''Im- Im just a novice! I-I can't use explosive spells!''

The archwizard desperately try to convince all those muscular and tall guys surrounding her,while I sigh as I know there no need for her to go that far, the truth gonna come out soon enough anyway.

As the red haired girl keep blathering about, I look toward Megumin, shaking from head to toe she dont seem to want to spit it out.

And I don't want to convince her to do so anyway... I don't even know how to talk to her after the kiss..

And it seem that she isn't even daring looking at me, or maybe that red demon is more preoccupied by the unfolding events.. I don't know

''huh ?''

But finally, after doing her resolved pouting face, Megumin did more than just admit anything.

At a small pace she walked toward the dangerous dullahan, leaving behind her some surprised voice coming from the agglutination of people.

As it was an annoncement of an uncoming danger, the wind started to blow, making slowly float some ploat of Megumin hair and cloth. The dullahan for his part, look pleased as I can hear some mischievous laughs coming from his helmet carefully reposing on his arm.

 **''It was you...''**

'' **You are the imbecile who attacked my castle with relentless explosive spells !''**

He aimed his finger to the fully resolved megumin while agitating his other fist to the air not stopping to rant with his now hysterical voice.

 **''If you want to fight despite knowing how strong I am ! Come to my castle !''**

 **''But if you chickening out, stay carefully in town !''**

Blablabla..

Unfortunately this is where I stopped listening to his nonsense, there was no point anyway.. If he is the leader of the demon army, why do he seem so immature to me ? I mean he look like an angered child that just come out to complain because he losed to some idiotic game.

 **''Are you crazy young girl?!** ' **'**

Oups its look like I miss some of his dialogues ! What he was saying already ?

''My name is Megumin ! An archwizard who command explosive magic !''

The well said crazy young girl started talking instead, full of determination she raise uselessly her voice and her red wand in a desperate attempt to look stronger.

''…...''

And then a big silence fall upon everyone, killing in its path the small epicness amount that still remained to the scene.

 **''What is ''Megumin'' ? Are you taking me for a fool ?!''**

''N-no !''

Megumin try, she try for sure. If that wasn't an emergency I would have laugh enough to kill myself and I would even have wanted to share a beer with this dulla-whatever dude , this way we could've guffaw together remembering the face she made when he said ''What is Megumin''.

''I am the fire demon, the greatest wizard of the whole town''

''Exploding your castle was a strategy .. for luring you .. the demon army's leader in this place''

She is totally making that up! Everyone can clearly see that she thought carefully at each words she gonna use !

''You fell on my trap and came alone near the city..''

''It seem that you've got no luck''

Making a determined face she ended her speech, immediately followed by some surprised ''hoo'' coming from the guild members.

They've believe it ?! How dumb are they ?!

It's for the best I guess, I dont know what they would have done to Megumin otherway.

Meanwhile Aqua make me some sign to not add something that would go against what the little demon said, Its okay I wasn't planning to anyway.

I've done too much to just toy with her once more... I already feel too much regret for stealing her probably first kiss just because of a prank.

 **''All right''**

 **''Its no like I've come here to mix up with weak person like you''**

 **''I'll stay a little more in this castle so stop throwing explosive spells on it understood ?!''**

Likely for finally closing the conversation, the dullahan turn back, prepared to leave. Everthing ended well. No city were destroyed, no one were harmed and.. Megumin is safe.

We can go back to what we were doin-

''Impossible !''

''Us fire demon need to unleash our explosive magic once per day or we die''

But...Megumin screwed up once again..

 **''Hey ! I never heard something of this kind !''**

The headless guy arch its horse in its initial place facing us on the pile of rocks.

 **''Don't invent things !''**

 **''Have you said that you not gonna stop exploding my castle ?''**

The stubborn witch nod silently risking her own life for the second time in a row.

 **''Even If I choosed the dark side, I was a knight back in the time''**

 **''I have no interest into crushing weaker opponent''**

 **''...But''**

His aggressive stare fall on Megumin, but the witch dont seem to flinch at his provocation as she seem to have an idea.

''You will not act confident for too long!''

'' _Sensei_ please!''

Armored with a smile full of resolve Megumin's arm extend toward our side, aiming directly at Aqua.

''…''

''I think I have no choice..''

Despite me thinking that she would never do it, Aqua ran toward the opponent her flower bulb wand in hand.

''I dont care if he's the demon army's leader ! Its just unlucky for him to cross path with me !''

And as she keep running the deity started to cast a purification spell destined to the headless guy.

''There even no more suitable quests because of you ! So, are you ready ?''

Finally, our opponent notice the girl charging at him and slowly turn toward her.

 **''What do we have here? An** _ **Archpriest**_ **?''**

 **''I'm a great leader in the demon army, I'm not that weak to be purificated by a low priestess of this town.''**

The dullahan not seem to be impressioned at all as he stand still. Waiting for the incoming attack.

 **''I know.. ''**

 **''Why don't we make that little demon suffer a little ?''**

A purple aura suddenly appear around his right hand, looking way more dangerous than all the things he said or done until now.

He finally get into action.. I can't do anything in time from here, and I don't even know I would be able to stop a spell this powerful anyway.

Let's just hope Aqua can do something about it.

''I'll purify you with my praying !''

The blue haired deity aim toward the dullahan but...

 **''Too slow !''**

His aura overflowing finger is slowly pointed toward Megumin. And before I realize anything..

 **''Your sentence will be death!''**

 **''You'll die in a week from now''**

''…..!''

''Megumin !''

I run as fast as I can toward the screaming in pain girl, not even able to register what horrible spell was placed on her .

He-he got us.. That a death sentence..that what it is..

''Are you alright ?!''

I finally reach the red demon kneeling on the ground, Aqua is here too, as much worried as me.

''I'm... fine..''

Megumin weakly stand up, recovering from the shock, using her wand like a stick to not fall again.

''…...''

Its weird...

Seeing her in that state affect me more than it should be .. I feel like loosing my composure..

Why ?

Since I unfortunately met her my only objective was to get rid of that problematic child as soon as possible. And now I kinda want to punch this dude in the face because of what he done to her.

Don't know but...I begin to remember various things for no reason... Us singing ex-plo-sion on the way back to axel for example. Yeah that was really silly I know,... The first time I've saw this flat chested girl when we were still looking for member to fill our party,... carrying her on my back countless time..., the kiss … And her smile that come at last... more vividly than any other thoughts.

 **''That method would prove itself more useful against welded people like you''**

 **''Listen fire demon, if you do nothing about it, you'll die in a week''**

 **''And you're the only one to blame here!''**

That dumbass is laughing.. It piss me off.

''Hey you ! cancel that spell !''

He finally stop to open his mouth now fully focused on my being as it seem that what I've said picked his interest.

I can't stand it... he have no right to kill Megumin, no right at all! This girl owes me lot of money and favors since I've saved her from starvation, so.. I need her... to repay me .

 **''Who are you?''**

''Im the one who gonna kill you ! I'm Kazuma Saito!''

I sound like Megumin now... Anyway act cool and everyone gonna love you even if he annihilate you with one hit.

As I brandish my broadsword I cannot stop thinking that I should've stayed in japan anyway.

But maybe dying here as a hero is better than just dying from fear in some random street, trying to save a girl that wasn't even in danger.

 **''I like you courage kid''**

Against all odd the dullahan didn't launch an onslaught on me. Instead he seem more compassionate about the situation he created himself than anything else.

 **''You want to save your beloved? Listen well''**

Be-beloved?! Megumin?! My beloved Megumin?! What is he talking about?!

I didn't notice ! Its look like I'm ready to sacrifice myself for her, and when a boy do that for a girl most of the time that mean that you love the person right ? ..

Mistake were made once again, I should be more careful about the meaning of my actions...But wait ! Its not a mistake ! I was really ready to sacrifice myself for her actually !

 **''I'll be waiting in my castle, come and that girl will be saved.''**

The silhouette of the fallen knight wrap itself in incandescents flames as he start to fade away.

 **''If you can...''**

He's gone, the dumbass is gone.

''…...''

Some rays of sun piercing through the cloudy sky while no one is opening his mouth. While turning back I quickly catch Megumin's gaze .

''..''

She averted her gaze from me, red as a tomato..

It's sucks...

Now because of that monumental idiot Megumin will think that...Wait..What she gonna think?

That I love her? She is not an idiot.. countless time I treated her like a child, ogling to darkness enormous chest with no interruption all day long. That should be enough to display my tastes.

So logically there no way.. absolutely no way..

''…..''

And if she still believe it... what do I do ?

''..''

There probably a more urgent matter to be taken care of right now. Fighting akwards waves approach Megumin and Aqua while being careful not to look directly at the red demon's face.

''Im going to the castle''

I announce

''I coming too ! That.. that my fault if I'm in this state so I'm coming too''

Megumin strongly say as her flustered face is nowhere to be seen.

''Are you sure ?''

Megumin nod slowly to her's question as The useless deity,worried about the red demon's health cast a heal spell on her.

For my part I don't know if Megumin's explosions will be enough or even usable against the dullahan. Actually I don't feel like arguing with her so I'm gonna let her tag along if she want to.

And as we make our first step toward our destination Aqua call for me and as I reach her, the deity whisper one and only one mind blowing word to my ear..

 _lolicon_

[Instead of making that kind of comment,

aqua should have remembered that she had a spell to get rid of the curse.]

[What a waste of time..]

Soon in chapter 4 : Explosions, more angered dullahan, castle dungeon and intensive training.

(did I mentioned explosions?)


	4. Chapter 4 : EXPLOSION !

Edit: This chapter took me a while to put together and so I hope you'll enjoy it :)

18/10/2018 Edit: chapter five coming out tomorrow or after tomorrow :)And after this one I gonna recorrect chapter 4 since I noticed some mistake in it -) sorry for the trouble :3

Good reading :)

 **Chapter 4 : EXPLOSION !  
**

The world is bathing in Silence.. two people walking along the path leading to the now-not-abandonned castle.

Except from the bird's warbles only their step's sound can be distinguish as they're unsure what to say after all the previous events.

''….''

It's so awkward.

Somehow I knew that today wasn't going to be so bright but I never imagined that it was going to be up to this critical point.

Now I'm tagged as a lolicon by that worthless deity, Megumin probably see me as a pervert, and I'm on my way to fight an high rank demon..

Isn't it a Beautiful day? Everyone gonna remenber me after dying against the dullahan as the lolicon pervert NEET.. Isn't it wonderful ?

While complaning about my fate, my eye shiftly take a peek on the silent Megumin, walking a the same pace as me she seem to be deeply lost in her thoughts, staring at the ground absently.

I look closer..

More accurately at her lips, I see some details that maybe I weren't supposed to notice.

For example the texture remember me the soft sensation I felt, when brushing them with my own ones.

Strangely, when I look at this red demon face, everything seem to fit perfectly as I cannot see how to improve her assets more.

It's hard to admit but she is maybe the cutest girl in town... with my point of view of course..

On the other point her body is still childlike as ever but, somehow there something appealing about it, I cannot describe it, but it's just there.

If only she wasn't an explosion maniac and just a regular kind girl.

''…..''

I cannot look away from Megumin now !

Strangely It's a different sensation from looking at an another girl, it feel more heartwarming, more real.

It's maybe because she's more cute than sexy? I don't know..

''grouiiii''

As her stomach emited a cute sound, I remembered that she didnt ate anything today, and in the same time I finally stop staring at her, avoiding any visual contact in case she had the idea to look this way.

''...''

It's not like me to behave this way, I never did something similar in my entire life, usually I say whatever I want and act without thinking, not taking in account the gender of the concerned when it come to be embarrassed or even mean..

This is logic since I'm supposed to be for ''gender equality''

Of course I'am but now I feel like Megumin would explode at any moment if I say anything, usually that shouldn't be something that would stop me, but as I said, today it's strange day..

''Kazuma.. you promised me food remember?''

Megumin's voice was like an dream but as I turn my head toward her, the staring face prove me wrong.

She seem as normal as usual as she asked me that casually.

Maybe we can return the way we were before all this happend !

I know ! For now I'll just act as if nothing was wrong .

''Once we will be back at axel I'll treat you some, but for now we need to defeat this demon ''

I keep walking, looking straight in front of me, concentrated.

''But-but your promised !''

Like for confirming her pitiful state, her belly started to gurgle again while she was imploring me.

And finally some meter ahead, the starving Megumin finally gave up and let herself fall on the ground like if she was being ready to take a good nap..

I swear I can even see some spirals instead of her eyes..

She must be really hungry huh ?

''You're really a spoiled kid..''

I try to help her getting up but she refuse violently, using her last forces into arguing with me.

''I'm not a kid anymore !''

She trow her fist and leg randomly at my direction seeming kinda angered.

Still in my tentative to help her standing up I wasn't able to dodge anything and so the worst scenario happened..

''Argh..!''

Her foot..

Right in my genital part ..

Yeah..

That what happend..

It-it feel like my respiration is getting away with my credibility as I'm being neutralized in one hit by a young girl like her..

Come back credibility.. please I need you..

I kneel down admiring how the dirt is beautiful, trying to get my breathing back, slowly recovering.

''….''

Why I was being over conscious about her! I even saw that loli demon as a woman for a moment !

Gugh ! I dont even know why I feeling guilty about that kiss anymore.

''Wait here.. ''

''I'm gonna see if there weak monster...we can bake in the forest''

Even with that tree I can only get up slowly, muttering those words to her as I hobble toward some small forest nearby.

Yeah I promised her some food so I'll get her some! But I hope she will assume herself in the future because I dont know if a kiss is worth a ball breaking kick !

Hopefully there was some regular boar that I was able de catch up quickly, it was really a pain to kill myself but I was kinda obliged due of the situation.

Coming back where Megumin was waiting I lighted up a fire using my basic fire spell and cooked the whole thing by suspending it on a big stick.

And she ate the boar alone in a mere minute !

For how much time she didn't ingested anything?!

Anyway without further ado we were finally back to hit the road again, not really prepared to fight any demon lord but still going toward it nonetheless.

Some person could call it suicide mission and they're right, it is.

But screw it, if I die I go back to japan so it's all worth it!

Finally after some minute spended walking we reach the castle.

The whole thing threaten to crumble at any moment as its seem that the edifice is only maintaining itself together by its own will.

I guess Megumin explosion is really a big deal to withstand.. Who believed such a small body could mutter that much firepower?

And who believed a kick in the wrong place coming from this small body could do such damage?

Tss..

''Sorry kazuma I didn't meant to..''

Lost I my thought Megumin saddened voice awoke me up, I look at her, not clearly sure what she imply exactly.

''I-I mean the kick..''

Clearly fidgeting, the red demon look away with a slightly pouting face, kinda reluctant to atone her crime against my masculinity.

''P-Please dont mention it ever again..''

I feel a tear slowly rolling down my cheek..

I dont want to remember, the pain finally goes away, so please.. I beg of you.

 **''Hahaha!''**

''!''

The demon is here! Panicked I take by the hand Megumin and hide ourselves behind a pillar of the edifice, taking a quick peek inside the castle, making sure to not get caught.

There a wide place that look like a throne room, I dont clearly see since it's shady but I finally spot the source of that sinister laugh we heard.

The Dullahan is here, sitting on the throne... reading that seem to be, after a closer look...

A Manga..

''...''

And hop goodbye medieval atmosphere...

I can't believe it..

''Kazuma..''

Megumin, slightly pull my sleeve wanting my attention.

''?''

She seem flustered for a unknown reason..

Don't tell me she want to go the toilet, It's not really the moment.

''Your hand..''

''...''

Shit I didn't notice ! I'm still firmly holding Megumin hand !

Surprised, I quickly let go, unconsciously making some noises by moving some debris on the ground.

 **''Who there?!''**

His hoarse voice reverberate throught the building as he get up from his throne seeming to have located the direction of the sound.

I cannot let him see us! If we play smartly we can backstab him making the fight easier!

Megumin is clearly afraid, shaking. Taken by my instinct I embrace her, staying glued to the pillar, reducing the area from where we can be spotted.

As I do, the red witch look at me with incomprehension, clearly tense.

But she show no sign of wanting to separate from me as she probably understood the purpose of my action and soon enough, her body relaxated, accepting the hug.

Wait no ! It's not a hug! That a stategy not a sign of affection!

While I was struggling mentally, Megumin rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

The only thing we can hear now is her regular breathing and the step of an seemingly angered dullahan looking for any intruders.

What on earth is she doing?!

We were going to fight this dude! Not taking a nap!

''Megumin, hey Megumin..''

She slowly open her eye, looking at me, the mouth semi opened as the red girl seem ready to let herself melt into Morpheus's embrace.

''Kazuma...''

''Can we stay like this a little bit more?''

Megumin whisper before closing her eyelids and burying her head below my jaw, her hair fragrance pleasantly tickling my nose as her hat fall on the ground.

Wow?! Did I awaken her soft side?! I'm kinda happy to recieve affection from her.

Wait, she is tired right?

Is that because of the spell that was cast on her ? It's probably draining her energy slowly ! I was all preoccupied by everything that I totally forget the death sentence !

''Dont worry Megumin I'll save you.''

I strengthen my embrace, not caring anymore about what she think or even what I think of myself.

Megumin need me, and I wont deceive her.

Not this time.

I'll kill the demon lord an then, ask her a kiss as a reward.

Hehe.. if I had to be called lolicon, it has to be for a good reason !

And as one of them now I want to let myself be driven by my own pulsions, I want to unleash a part of the beast resting within my carnal envelope.

Megumin's body pressed on me, her defenseless state. Its too much for me. Sorry I can't take it anymore..

Hidden behind the pillar, my hand, driven by something else than my brain, slip under Megumin top, caressing her nude back with rocking paced motion.

The warmness of her body spread along my fingers by the simple contact of our skin bond together, enjoying the softness of her curve down to her waist by my slow mouvement .

My second hand for her part, lodge itself in Megumin's hair, slowly petting and wrapping my finger inside of it, making sure not to harm her in the process.

She is awake, quietly brushing her head again my left shoulder like a cat would do.

It's kinda adorable in fact, that making me want to cuddle her for hours but god know how much time is left to my pitiful life before it's come to a brutal end

I want to enjoy her presence while it last.

I mean if I were to die today, I want to remember her the more vividly that I can

The red witch that make my heart beat so fast..

 **''Heu..hey..''**

 **''Hey?!''**

Terrified I raise slowly my head toward the source of the voice.

 **''How dare you not notice me.!''**

 **''I've been here calling for you for 5 minute long!''**

A wide man is standing in front of me, angered and even kinda embarrassed by the scene I offered him.

Five minute really? It was so pleasant to hug Megumin that I must have blacked out during this time.

More importantly, the red witch not seem to have enough strengh left in her body to move properly.

And so, I quickly back up, letting her rest on the soft grassy ground in front of the castle.

While doing so I stay focused on the black armored knight that seem to respect his code of chivalry as he's letting me place ''my beloved'' in a safe area.

 **''Hehe, so... young boy do you came here for lifting the curse?''**

The dullahan, summoned a giant blade emanating the same aura purple aura than previously.

I Instintively get my sword aiming at him, shaking from fear internaly.

looking behind, I see Megumin barely getting her head facing this way probably to see the battle

She seem nonetheless as tired as she was before, looking at me with a slight weak smile on her face.

I turn back, facing the dude again, but with a new resolve and willpower this time.

He progress slowly toward me, dragging his giant sword scraping the ground each time he walk.

I wont fail! This is what I'd like to say but I'm totally unsure of the outcome of this battle, and if I loose.. Megumin will be at the mercy of his will.

Needless to say that I don't want that to happen.

 **''You will fight my minions first of course, I don't want to bother crushing some weakling like you !''**

His hand raise in the air as dozens of undead sprout out the ground, fastly coming toward me.

And of course they're digusting..Like any ghouls we could see in any RPG, looking like a classical zombie-like creature.

Some bones can be seen sticking out of the rotten skin that serve them as a body, no eyes are present of course as we can only see the darkness of their orbits.

''..''

Like I said classic but more scarrier in real life!

''Grouaa!''

I slash one and then another but they keep coming in regular wave, for now I can contain them easily but my body wont last long if I fight them again and again !

''!''

''I wont let you!''

One zombie came for Megumin but just in time I fiercely pierce through is flesh making it inoperative, but..

''? It's stuck !''

My blade stuck itself probably between two disc of the spinal column of the cadaver clinging on it.

I agitate my broadsword briging along with it the disarticulated poor thing, and finally after some struggle my blade is now free .

But no time to celebrate, dozen and dozen of similar monsters keep coming without any interruption, jumping awkwardly and running fastly..

I need to get rid of Dullahan or those creatures won't stop coming at me!

''Create water!''

I submerge three of them with one spell as I feel my strengh starting to slowly decrease, maybe I will die here, eaten by a zombie as the Dullahan watching me get devoured, amused.

I maybe miss the Japan but, now this world, these people, even if there awful in a way I kinda don't wan't to leave yet.

I dont wan't to experience another death too.

Dying this way must feel really painful, and once my body will be lifeless. me, who was the last barrier protecting Megumin, will disappear , and even if she somehow get out of here, in a week the little demon will..

I refuse, there certainly a way to pull it out. There certainly a way..

''!''

Megumin wand still laying on the ground next to her could be a good idea. I've learn this skill, Megumin made me learn that. I can certainly use it the same way than she would use it.

I'm slashing some undead before backing up, lay my hand on the red wooden wand but before I could raise it..

''No..no Kazuma... don't use it... explosion magic is hard to contain... I don't want to loose you..''

Megumin small hand come meeting mine, preventing me to use her magic, while she murmur heartfelt words some tear rolling down her cheeks.

''I'm sorry there no other way..''

I cannot see her face anymore.. I take the wand away from her, and face the zombies coming..

''There still time to cast it..''

As I try to remember how much time it would take to use the spell, I aim for Dullahan and even if there no formula required to cast it, I kinda want to give respect to Megumin so..

The red big pearl start to shine as I put my willpower into the spell casting.

''Ardent black flame, lord of the world's myriad ! I call the law of nature ! I am the destruction incarnated!''

Some red magic circle start to appear around me as I orient the wand toward the dullahan .

It's-It's hard to maintain! My hand are shaking, my body is shaking under an heavy pressure !

Now I understand .. Megumin wasn't weak.. her magic was too powerful.. way to much powerful for her own good !

But I must cast it, we need to success !

''In agreement with the creation principles, let the eternity hammer reach me!''

Soon enough I'll be the hero or ortherwise a dead body, the pressure don't matter anymore, nothing matter.

 **''What are you trying to accomplish kid?!''**

I smile at him more like an idiot than a hero and add some words just before making use of the spell..

''I'm saving my beloved ! bastard!''

''EXPLOSION !''


	5. Chapter 5 : Some archwizard's thoughts

Don't hesitate to leave me feedback, it really mean a lot to me :)

And in case you didn't understand this chapter take place in Megumin mind.

Good reading :)

 **Chapter 5 : Some archwizard's thoughts**

Today was awful !

Even while thinking about it, I still cannot believe that it's true!

Kazuma...

He came at the guild's Inn and saw me, sitting here craving for anything that could be tagged as ''food''.

I knew he was coming of course ! I'm a smart girl ! Everything was calculated the moment my belly started to ask me for food I could not afford.

And since I knew that today was the day we were supposed to train together, the only thing to do was to wait at a place Kazuma could buy me a meal.

But nothing went as planned ! He sat to my left, look at me after I begged for food and then he told me :

''Okay then.. let me kiss you'' with a weird voice.

I was shocked, obviously I wasn't expecting him to say that. After all, why didn't he try to do that on Aqua ? She look more in Kazuma's taste than me.

Adding to that, It would have been easy. That girl keep begging, asking him food/money all day, Kazuma could've abuse of her in certain way that I refuse to imagine if he wanted to.

..

I said I refuse to imagine it ! I can't see myself now but I'm sure that my face is totally red !

But maybe he already did this to aqua or darkness.. I'm not always by his side, checking what he doing so I can't tell..

But It's not my problem since I'm not supposed to be interested in that stuff anyway. Nonetheless the question I keep asking myself since this time is quite simple.

Why did I let him do that to me?!

Kazuma came closer and closer and instead of rejecting him, I stare back and let the kiss happend.

The answer is maybe simple... I was kinda curious how that could feel to do it.

All girl around my age can't stop talking about romance and stuff, how much it is fun to have a boyfriend or how pleasant is to do ''lover'' stuff with your partner.

At first when I heard ''pleasant'' I thought directly of a giant explosion cloud, wiping everything on it's path as it's slowly raising up in the sky.

''….''

The sort of explosion that starting to excite me ! now I fell like casting my ultimate power !

I guess I'll do it when everyone will look away.. hehe.

But I dont know.. when Kazuma approached, my body refused to move for no reason. And so I can understand a little bit now. Its effectively pleasant to do kiss but, explosion are still number one in my heart !

We've got trouble this day too, a giant man came threatening us, looking for the person who exploded his castle.

It-It was me of course..

But I'm the greatest wizard in the world ! So I came to him, denounced myself and I even told him how strong I am !

I was really looking almighty and all !

But..

He didn't even understood my name ! What up with that town ?! That their name that are weird not mine !

That guy was a leader of the demon army, somebody really powerful. Maybe even too much for me. And before I could avoid, he throw me a spell, a deadly one that was supposed to kill me within a week.

My view was troubled, my body was painful and once I was able to get my thought together the first thing I saw was Kazuma holding his broadsword facing the men, ready to attack him at any time.

I thought that wasn't like him to act this way. He is clearly not strong enough to face that kind of enemy and I'm sure he knew that. Usually he would just get as scared as everyone.

Who know ? Maybe It was because he wanted to avenge me..

I don't know what Kazuma really think of me, sometime he only treat like a child. like if I even weren't a woman.

And there was this time at the guild's inn when he looked at with lusful eye and then kissed me.

Or like when he opposed himself to the demon for some mysterious reasons.

It weird but depp inside myself I still believe he was there for saving me like if he was a sort of fairy tales knight always protecting me when I'm in trouble. Ready for me, at any time.

But that just the beginning. The demon, as he saw Kazuma acting heroic, categorized me as his ''beloved'' in one of his sentence.

At the moment I hear that I feel like my heart would explode in my chest ! I never feel that ! Even when I was witnessing the strongest explosions I've never seen !

But if I'm Kazuma's beloved does that mean that he's my boyfriend ?

.. No ! No ! No !

Kazuma is a great friend that is ! And beside I have other thing to achieve, I sweared myself to be the strongest wizard in all time after all !

Anyway Kazuma said it countless time, he prefer big chested girl with a mature body.

I wonder.. Do boy are just looking at appeareance or what ? And of top of that I don't even know why I underestimate myself since I got some shape too !

It's not like I care but somehow I cannot stop think about it..

So the question is.. why would he pick me ? It angering me to say it but..

Like I said I haven't grown enough in some places yet.. At least not enough to compete with darkness for example.

But just wait ! In some year I'll be finally have something to show ! I'll be wonderful !

…

Let get back to the story.

I followed him as he was ready to go to the castle for lifting my curse.

At this time I felt way to guilty about being a bother for the team that the idea of tagging along was a good way to payback about it.

On the way, Kazuma did not talk about anything or even look in my direction once as he seemed concerned about something, usually kazuma have a lot to say at anytime so I was kinda curious to know why.

Is he mad at me ? Did he regret the kiss and don't know how to say it ? Or do he is embarrassed because that I'm tagged as his beloved ?

I asked myself some similar questions but my stomach pushed me to ask him for the promised food instead.

Of course because I totally forgot that it was for food that he kissed me at the first place..

But Kazuma is a pervert so I need to be careful around him as he proved himself able to use his money to be make me do... some high physical bondship.

Anyway I not understand him ! He told me that I was a kid once again ! I was begging for the food, and then he tried to help stand up since I was exhausted and while doing so he said

''You're really a spoiled kid''

After all he did to me he still see me as a kid ?!

Heu.. maybe ''after all he did to me'' sound like he did more than just barely kissing me...

Somehow he totally triggered me and as like if it was a fate, I kicked him not on purpose in his crotch.

And I was doing so it confirmed that the legends were true, this is really the weakness of a boy.. Kazuma was having a hard time, his breath was ragged as he got trouble to stand up.

But the only thing that count is that Kazuma finally gave me something to eat, a whole boar on top of that !

Hehe, I won again!

Meanwhile he didn't mention it but I knew he was holding his pain at a point I was starting to be sorry for him.

And so once arrived to the castle where we were supposed to fight the armored demon, I finally decide to atone and apologies to him.

But he didn't get it at first and pushed me to precise what I meant!

Immediatly, in my head it goes like that '' He isn't supposed to be the ''smart person'' of the team ? And me that thought he was smart and everything !''

I dont know.. maybe I Idolize him to much.

Maybe! Or certainly! Since he did way worse than the kiss !

Suddenly we heard a sinister laugh coming from inside the castle and his reaction was to take my hand and hide ourselves behind a pillar.

I know he did that for allowing us to not be caugh by the demon but yet !

It was to much emotion for a single day..

And that pervert didn't stop here...

He-he, held me... In his arms.

Even it that was for the ''mission'' sake it was not something I would have done if I were him !

Kazuma was not using too much strength.. instead he was more gentler than anything..and finally I came to a conclusion that it was pleasant and finally, I let myself relax in there.

''...''

Why I am remembering that anyway ?! I- I dont want to remember ! I feel like I'm having a stroke !

I cannot say that it wasn't good but.. it felt like that if I were to abuse of this I would quickly became addict of those interaction.. Why I am restraining anyway ? If I pleased I mean.. Maybe that because I know nothing about it, and I wasn't even interested in this at the first place.

I don't know anymore, just minding about exploding thing was soo much easier than physical interaction..

Hopefully at this point I wasn't caring anymore, all I remember is kazuma warm hand touching my back directly under my clothes and his another one petting my head like if I were a small animal.

But I wasn't an animal of course and his wasn't only petting me in a neutral way. No I felt kazuma desires, I somehow felt it throught his hand lurking for any shape of my body as everything melted around me, and soon enough I wanted him to keep going. Even if there was someone ready to kill some meter ahead..

I must have been under the grip of an evil spell I swear!.. Everything will be different now, our reliationship will not be same now. Not after what he did to me.

Speaking of the demon, he actually spoted us, and since my energy was drained by the death sentence spell, kazuma put me on the ground and started fighting him alone.

The demon leader summoned a lot of undead aiming directly at Kazuma, of course he fought them thoroughly but obviously wasn't going to win on an longer period.

So I've came to think that maybe desperate like he was, He tried to take my wand to use it against the demon lord.

What a foolish men he make..

If I had more strength I would have prevent him to ! Explosion spells are the most dangerous type of magic both for the user and the opponent, he was going to fail and risk his life !

And then I speak on my own.. I told him what were on my mind.

''I dont want to loose you ''

At this time I felt tear coming up, I was ready to do everything to stop him but.. I've got no strength to do so..

Kazuma took the wand, aimed for the opponent and say some pretty cool line before casting the spell.

He add something just before the explosion, while the demon asked what Kazuma were going to achieve.

And then that idiot aswered that he was ''saving his beloved''.

He was talking about me ?!

Be-be-beloved ?! .. This word again ?!

I really think now that there a probability that he is in love with me, and so..

What I gonna do ?!

Our friendship was enough.. and now it's too late to go back ! I cannot see him the same way I usually did now !

Idiot !

But I guess that I underestimate my women's charm a little bit hehe, and say that I didn't deployed my full power yet. I'll be even better in some year !

..

Ah yes ! we were talking about the demon !

That was a great explosion, all the disgusting creature went flying away totally destroyed by the violent inpact.

I think kazuma did well for a first try. That was lacking a bit of velocity and size but the vibrations were good enough.

But of course he wasn't using it correctly, Kazuma let himself get submerged by his own casting, on the process, getting injured.

I was really afraid of him dying but hopefully he only lose consciousness, falling on the ground, his face literally eating dirt.

The demon opponent was hit by the attack but slowly recovered, still alive. He get up, contemplated the explosion's hole and slowly orient his helmet toward our side.

And no he didn't kill us .. On the opposite he was somehow subjugated by the ''heroism'' of Kazuma

that on a moment of kindness he seemed to gave up on terminating us and say something like that.

 **''I cannot kill you, no, not today''**

 **''As it turned out, you were rather interesting to fight that it would be a shame to not** **reiterate** **this battle''**

 **''You know what ? I decide we gonna meet again boy, make sure to train yourself..''**

The demon then, looked at me and raise his hand.

 **''You didn't beat me. But. I'll save her. Consider this like a present for all this entertainment''**

An then with a throaty lauch he disappeared out of existence.

Kazuma was still on the ground, motionless. I dont know if he heard all of that but I was ready to loose consciouness myself too anyway so it's was the last of my worries.

And so the last thing I saw was the inhabitants of axel leaded by Aqua and darkness running toward us.. the word worried plastered all over they faces..

While closing my eye I've came to a conclusion, a good way to close this agitated day .

''I'll became even more stronger that the whole Kingdom of Belzerg will prostrate in front of my power !''

''And for Kazuma.. We'll see ! I don't know how to deal with that !''

[Chapter 6 coming soon]

[currently working on it and planning to release it in more or less 2 day]


	6. Chapter 6 : Let's do a quest !

Here we go chapter 6 already :) If you find the story slow it will accelerate soon between these two ^^

Nonetheless as ever good reading everyone:)

[26/10/2018 ] edit: I'm working on the chapter 7 and I think it'll be out in a day or two. Stay hooked :)

 **Chapter 6 :Let's do a quest !**

Everything is dark, cloaked in nothing but whole black, nothing can be feel or seen as my sight don't dicern any object.

 **Where I am ?**

It's just emptiness everywhere, but somehow a feeling of coziness in spreading in my body, like if I were in a good hot bath.

 **Did I died ?**

I'm really tired too and I kinda want to stay here a litlle longer.. It's a good place to rest..

 **A light ?**

But not only a faint but precise ray of light appear, some bird's warble start to be heard, tickling my right ear.

I feel some ambient noise too, some distant walking, vague people chatting and the regular sound emitted by a pendulum of a clock.

 **There a pleasant breathing sound too.**

I try to open my eyes, slowly but surely, I see first a wooden ceilling, and as my vision is still foggy

I turn my head toward the breathing sound I heard previously.

''Megumin ?''

Seeing the red girl sleeping in a bed next to me suddenly cause myself to recollect all the events that happened. And with it, instant regrets start to sprout out.

Because yes, I remember the last sentence I said before casting the explosive spell.

It's like I confessed to her isn't it ? Yes it surely is..there no mistake to have.

I am an idiot or what ?! There not only that ! I was really bold with her too !

''…..''

I take a peek of the girl that made me look that pitiful and her sleeping face, as she rhymically breath in and out make my regret monologue's process to come to a halt.

I guess it's not the worst girl I could have pick. I don't know if I'm in love with her but one thing is sure, despite her appearance pushing all my sense to categorize her as a ''loli'' I saw her as a woman way to much these recent day.

''...''

Megumin face is aimed toward me, eyes closed with a peaceful looking expression.

She kinda look like a angel when she sleeping.

Actually I always thought that she was way more cute without her hat on, and true is that I wasn't mistaken. I kinda apreciate her messy hair on both side of her head.. Megumin look more like any another girl this way, not an explosion maniac like she actually is, all day long.

Is she dreaming ? And if yes, I wonder what she's dreaming about.. surely explosion if that to be something I guess.

''Kazuma...''

Wait ! did she said my name here ?! I cant believe it ! Is she thinking about me ?

''Pervert..''

Megumin moved her body, facing the other side of the room as she munble in her sleep..

..

Oh I see , yeah, true is, now she make me remember that I nearly abuse her when she was weak. If I can say I'm not in a hurry to confront her when she gonna be awake.

That sleeping demon was on the effect of the spell.. It's look like I sexually harassed her because even if she wanted to get rid of me when I was embracing her, I don't know if she could have did it or even voice her disagreement .

''!''

Megumin turn herself on the other side did she ?

Actually she is not wearing anything as I see her nude back facing me directly. The white blanket got slightly removed when that little demon moved, revealing some plot of her pale skin.

''I can keep watching.. that not my fault.. hehe..''

Surely drooling I make sure to register every curve of Megumin's tiny frame.

I've touched this place.. with my finger and this fact make me extremely excited about what I witnessing.

There no one in this room that seem to be an inn bedroom so, maybe I can make the blanket slightly go away by inadvertence.. you know.

I wake up and discover in the same time that I'm wearing nothing but a white short as I see my stuffs tossed out in a corner of a room.

Megumin seem to be deep in her sleep, as I make sure to not make to much noise while moving toward her.

''Slowly...''

I reach the blanket with my shaking hand and slightly pull it down.. My heart beat faster and faster as I discover more and more centimeter of these unturned skin.

First I saw her belly, slender as that you would expect it to be,with a cute small belly button enthroning at the center of it.

''I can't believe what I'm doing...''

I don't dare going lower as I raise my stare totally full of curiosity toward the place I countlessly categorized as ''flat plains''.

''..''

Oh my god.. I cannot believe what I'm doing ..Where I am looking at.. Megumin of all person..

Her special place.. Yeah It's flat.. but not totally flat there-

''What what are you doing to her you pervert neet!''

I hear the worthless deity voice behind me as I was holding the blanket in one hand and avidly looking to Megumin bare chest..

''Gulp!''

Obviously I quickly turn back, shaking from intense fear as I anticipate what going to happen to me by now.

Aqua, darkness and a girl that I dont recognize are standing, the mouth open shocked by what they actually witnessing.

''It's not what you think is is! Actually that a misunderstanding!''

Agitating my hand in front of me not seem to convince them as they slowly start to understand fully what going on here.

I see them whispering and nodding to each other while I can only stand here, petrified by the fact I've been caught doing that.

''Sorry kazuma, I need to do it..''

Darkness grabbed me from behind with a hallucinant speed and how strong she is, prevent me to move a inch.

''If-if you wanted to do voyeur things I would have sacrificed myself!''

As she whisper nonsense while being aroused as ever, I see the two remaining woman coming with a bitter smile on their lips, readying something.

''C-cut it out!''

I cant get out! Are they gonna kill me ?! No no! I don't want to die that early! I have plenty wonderful things to live yet!

Aqua that who was on the midst of casting a spell that I want to ignore the effect, suddenly turned her gaze toward Megumin and so do I, questioning what going on.

''Hmm...Why I'm naked?''

Oh no, she awakened.. Megumin look tired as ever as she barely siting on the bed, her blanket wrapped around her body as she rub her half closed eyes.

The witch look at everyone in the middle of torturing me as she seem to get her mind on track slowly but surely. Finally she met my gaze and start to turn crimsom red like I would expect her to react if she were to get naked in front of a boy.

''Great timing Megumin! We caught Kazuma undressing you and ogling with pervy eyes!''

It's actually the first time since the dullahan battle that I see aqua that determinated about something else than a money cause. I guess this is ''women mutual aid'' that taking the main priority here.

And this ''mutual aid'' group of angered woman is against dangerous people like me.

Oh god..

''It's a lie! she was already nude!''

''So you admit you was looking huh?,

Aqua put me in a corner looking at me with disdain and, as I blowed up all chance to dodge the punishment, darkness strengthen her grip on me, panting and excited as usually while the worthless deity crack her fist and start emanating a deadly blue aura.

But the main threat wasn't coming from this person actually.

Megumin lowered her head, a bit trembling, and as she take her wand, the young witch stand up, still rolled in the blanket.

Magic circle start to appear around her as the crimson witch cast a spell I know well toward me.

''Megumin no! I swear I was just looking a bit!''

An heavy wind start to blow as she pronounce the last sentence of her usual well know cliche formula.

''I-I shouldn't have trust you! I even let you do all those .. bondship to me! You're the worst deviant in the whole world!''

The room turn red as the angered Megumin even started levitating in the air, her red wand shining of a crimson nuance looking like the inner part of hell.

''Don't do that! we'll be caught in the explosion radius !''

The unknow girl that I mentionned earlier spoke as she's still a the place she was when she first entered the room. But like everyone, the girl seem helpless, no being able to stop the soon bloodbath that gonna occur.

''..''

And so this how I'm gonna die after just having risked my life for the sake of this well said demon that gonna blow up my body apart.

Damn! I owned this! I mean that kind of view of her! After all, I saved her!

She won't listen to me isn't she?

I can even understand why..

So that was atlast fun.. goodbye world.

''EXXXXPLOSSSION!''

''Bammmm!''

The whole building look like a crater now..

''...''

Turn out that she held herself and made a smaller explosion, everyone was still alive but with some injuries. Even if most of the injuries are from myself, Megumin was obliged to pay an heavy some of money for the collateral damage she done to the Inn I were resting.

That have nothing to do with me if she can't pay it right?

Who gonna believe that.. Even if it turn out that Megumin has a fever since the curse was lifted, and because of that, aqua and darkness undressed her and let her rest in the bed. I wasn't suppose to do what I've done.

'..''

What happening to me? That a great opportunity to get rid of one of the troublesome person in my party and instead now, I want to repay my debts and so I've came with an idea. Without telling the other I've pick a quest from the panel and headed toward where is supposed to live Megumin. Carefully avoiding aqua that begged for us to go on a rewarding quest since she is somewhat again full of ''debts ''

With all happened with Megumin in the inn and even if Aqua see me as a pervert lolicon, the worthless deity still lived up to her name by kneeling and imploring me to do a quest..

I refused.

Usually I would have bended enough to agree but not this time, Megumin didn't came at the guild today, I'm afraid she would ever want to cross path with me again.

So, about killing two bird with one stone, I will came to look for Megumin and ask her help to make a quest that would repay her debts with me.

Truth is, her non presence at the guild headquarter made me feel lonely..

And like I said it's not like me! Usually I need no one to live since I'm enclosing myself with my 2D waifu .

Anyway I've finally arrived at the banal house were megumin supossed to live. It's a awfully small and really not cleaned little shack.

I guess she cannot afford very much since she cannot do any quest..

I knock at the door wait a few second before the wooden door slowly open itself.

''Who is it?''

Her head sticked out from a small gap she created as Megumin asked who is it with a seemingly monotonous voice.

''It's Kazuma''

Somewhat seeing her face and hearing her voice with all happend to us these day make my heart beat fast.

As she saw my face and heard my name the red demon was somewhat a bit suprised but hopefully for me she dont seem to be angered or scared.

''What are you doing here?''

The door is now fully opened as she questioning my presence here and since I see her fully, I notice that she is actually wearing a cute red pajama with some wool pom pom sticked to it.

I guess that a really pleasant view but she was still sleeping? it's 12 pm already ...

But anyway, I fully explained today's plan to Megumin while avoiding to look to much at her and finally, ended my speech by me bowing my head literally touching the ground.

''I'm really sorry!''

I cannot see how she react to my deepest apologies and as I am still in the same position, seconds seem like minute as she say nothing back.

''You better be! ''

I was expecting that..

''But.. I guess I'll forgive since you save my life several time.''

I raise my head dumbfounded by how much easy it actually was. And as I do so I see Megumin face red from embarrassment as she is not directly looking at me.

''I will not do it again I swear !''

My back arched straight like a soldier would stand up in front of his superior as even my tone was military like.

''I-Its my fault for letting you to do those type of.. physical bondship..''

Megumin face seem to smile proudly for a unknow reason as she point me out with her wand, still in her pajamas.

''I could allow the possibility to understand that my woman charm could be devastating ''

''But you need to gain a little more self control''

Hei? Woman charm? She is joking right? She is look more like a child than an adult in all the way possible!

Haha! I cannot hold my smile ! How overconfident she can be?

''Wh-What I wanted to say is!.. next time.. Don't do anything without asking me first.''

Megumin mumble as her confidence is nowhere to be seen anymore and without needing a reply from me, she came back in her shack as she close the door , leaving a lot of question in my perverted head..

Like..

Does that mean if I asked something like ''let me touch you'' or ''can we kiss?'' there would be a posibility that she would agree?!

But before I could torture my brain again, the source of my fantasy open the door fiercely, fully equipped with her usual red equipment.

''Let depart to our quest destination Kazuma!''


	7. Chapter 7 : Megumin's boyfriend

I'll think I'll try to make bigger chapter for the next one, so it's surely gonna take so time to write.

This one is a litlle small but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless .

 **Chapter 7 : Megumin's boyfriend.**

So about the quest...

Obviously I picked something that could be achieved easily and without taking too much risk since were not the most powerful team out there.

And about what I've understood we need to get rid of troublesome ''mini golem'' that invaded the nearby fields around a castle owned by important persons.

Of course I tried to find more details or informations about the quest but except the the nature itself of the said ''mini golem'' I couldn't find anything else.

''They like to travel by small group of ten soul as they are perpetually looking for fertile ground since their only regime is based of dirt and grass''

I enumerate what written on the scroll containing the quest for Megumin, who is standing at my right as we just arrived at our destination,a wide grassy plain who seem to expand infinitely beyond my sight.

''That won't be long''

Megumin seem ready as ever, excited about the upcoming battle as she even try to take a serious pose while looking seriously at the distance.

''Calm down we don't know where those monster supposed to be''

I turn at an 360 degree angle, looking for any threats or things getting out of context as I quickly spot the castle that was mentionned in the quest's infos, then I keep turning, now facing the small path we borrowed for reaching this area.

Actually a brown haired girl, can be seen running toward us seeming out of breath.

''Megumin !.kof...koff What of coincidence ! …... ''

This isn't the girl who was present when I was resting at the inn ? Why is she here?

''Yunyun..''

Megumin say, exasperated while the girl finally reach us.

''You know her ?''

As I ask, the red demon make a not amused face.

''Yes, this is Yunyun my self-proclaimed rival.''

Megumin have a rival ? What she could've done wrong for having one ?

As I remember that Megumin could anger anyone easily, and in several way, the girl called Yunyun finally caught her breath.

''That's wrong ! I'm your true rival !''

The hysterically girl blabbering about as megumin seem to not be concerned about it.

''Now that the fate united us let's make a duel !''

What now... we don't have time for that, we have a quest to complete I'd like to remember.

Those girl can settle this later because the mini golems won't kill themselves alone.

And it seem that even Megumin seem to not be up to the challenge as she sigh heavily.

But soon enough she now look like she have an idea as a bitter smile came across her face and I grew to understand that when she doing that kind of expression that mean she gonna do a terrible mistake.

''Alright then.. at one condition.. you let me choose what kind of duel.''

Yunyun thought about it for 5 second before nooding in agreement.

The crimsom demon looked at me like for confirming something as she was making a resolved face.

Finally the fully determined Megumin turned back now facing Yunyun.

''That will be a battle of woman charm !''

''What ? Are you sure ?''

The weird brown haired girl seem to think the same thing than me actually. It's clear that she have the upper hand here as she have a body way much mature than Megumin.

Boob wise and hips wise, that yunyun girl is taller on top of everything.

But Megumin have still her assurance as she surely have something up her sleeve.

''Here the deal !''

Megumin point me out.

''The first one to kiss Kazuma win !''

''..''

HEYY ?!

What the hell ?! She is joking of course ! there no way Megumin would say something that bold !

''That-that unfair Megumin ! He is your boyfriend right ?''

Huh ? Can I get to mention something ? Th-there a little bit of misunderstanding here, I don't remember being Megumin boyfriend at all..

I'm spechless, totally speechless.

Megumin don't seem to disagree when yunyun said ''boyfriend'' as she just come toward me.

''Megumin there something I'd like to verify if you allow m-''

Before I can end my sentence the red demon get on tip-toes raising herself at my height as I witness her full embarrassed face coming closer and closer.

''...Mmnn''

''…..''

Megumin kissed me.. she kissed me ! That was quick but she actually did it!

''Like I said that unfair ! You cheated !''

Yunyun fulminate inflating her cheek with air as she express her dissatisfaction to the red demon facing her as the said demon smile proudly, some fragrance of the consequence of her daring move still present as her cheek hold a red color.

''You can't win against me, even with those monstrosity!''

The overacting red witch point out yunyun boob as I'm literally frozen on the spot, not even caring about what going on anymore.

''By the way Megumin since when are you going out with this guy?''

Yunyun out of curiosity and probably as dumbfounded as me ask a question that I would have ask myself if were capable to open my mouth right now. Megumin for her part lower her head a little bit seeming a bit uncertain.

''It's not like that. You're wrong...''

''It's more like a bond! Ka-kazuma is... link to my being... by the god..''

''This is why... ''

''I have no choice.. I cannot go agaisnt the god's will...''

That nonsense! What is she talking about?!

By the way, did I mention that I have several question here?.. For exemple... Megumin did just acknowledge me as her boyfriend right? Right?

So If I say nothing right now that mean I'm in relationship? That not a joke?

Finally..

Does that mean..

That my life can really start?

''Is that true Mr perverted?''

The yunyun named girl tilt her head on the side while asking me on a casual tone. And you know what? I'm not even surprised by her appellation of me.

After all she saw me in this room, close to be on my way to assault megumin who was defenselessly laying in her bed as she was peacefully sleeping.

''...''

If I want to tell Megumin that she is wrong, that I am not her boyfriend or her god's binded's whatever it's now. I just need to say ''no'' and in the same time pass on being her special person.

And so eventually between two explosion spell she will find another boy who'll gonna catch her heart and I'll be peacefully alone, not bothered by that angel faced girl anymore.

Peacefully alone huh?

I said girl but now what I see is a woman, at least when I'm looking at her Megumin does not look like a wandering puppy who looking for food anymore, strangely I'm fascinated by her natural beauty, and even if there a lack of ''shape'' at some place the whole lot make it very attractive for a weird unexplained reason.

Why did I not notice that before? romance I was looking for was more likely just in front of my eyes..

And so I shrug my shoulder not responding and avoiding contact with yunyun as I hear a faint sigh of relief coming from megumin.

''I can't believe it!''

'' Sob.. even in that field I've losed !''

Oh she is crying now..

Yunyun look pathetic as she kneel on the ground, defeated.

''?''

''hey?!''

What is happening?!

The ground start to shake as if there was a earthquake happening just under us as everyone present here staggers loosing balance because of the regular shock.

''Kazuma they're here !''

''What do you mean ?!''

Megumin point with her wand while trying to stay on her two feet.

''.. !''

Yeah I see them ! I mean.. there a group of ten entity running toward us. But that not all!

''Those monsters are just ''mini'' by the name ! ''

The said golem are massive ! At least as tall as a house ! That wasn't mentionned in the quest's info !

''Megumin ready your explosive spell while I distract them !''


	8. Chapter 8 : Lucky boy

**Chapter 8 : Lucky boy**

The golems are running in a alarming fast pace, and by the appeareance of those big chunks of rocks I wouldn't believe that this kind of speed was reacheable.

But despite the weight, they're doing it, briging ton of dusk by each step.

I charge toward them, nearly falling each time I advance due to the all shaking caused by the numerous entity hammering the ground with their giant stone feets.

''Ggyaaah !''

And then I notice one detail that I forgot about while doing my heroic charge.

''They gonna crush me!''

''Megumin hurry up !''

I was an idiot to say I would serve as a lure ! Me that wanted to impress my new girlfriend with my wonderful skills ! I am truly the dumbest person in the world, putting myself in danger like that !

And so I make I quick turn back, now rushing in the opposite direction, screaming for my life the mouth wide open while screaming constantly ''Aaaa !''

In the process I take at look a Megumin who seem to be about half ready to cast.

Yunyun seem to attempt something too and before I could ask myself what is that all about she aim her wand toward me and, several seconds later my body feel like I lost half my total weight.

I guess It will come handy because those monster seem to have taken a liking to me!

''Kazuma the spell is ready !''

''Don't worry about me shoot it !''

I should survive the explosion, maybe..

Anyway I'm starting to get tired running around like that.

''EXPLOSION !''

The sound of the detonation harassing my ears is nearly unbearable but since I was 20 meter away the only thing that can be felt despite the sound of the explosion itself is the strong wind created at the impact.

But that was enough for pushing me violently on the ground as I add to my own ''to do list'' the sentence.

''If I stay by megumin's side I should spend some skill point in explosive resistance if there anything of this kind''.

I stand up, cleaning my clothes of the dirt that cling to it as I turn back toward the supposed location of the crater.

''Seriously ?..''

The golems, they are still standing.. at least seven of them are still alive, looking somewhat damaged .

''Megumin !''

The monsters soon enough located the two girl that were casting spell from the distance as they start to chase after them''

''Shit!''

No !I was finally having a beginning of a romance ! She cant be killed by some dumb golem ! But... I am too far away to run after them..

''Kazuma use the explosive spell ! ''

Megumin yell those word as she is being carried by Yunyun who try desperately to run in the opposite direction of the upcoming threats.

''Don't get overtake by it! you must feel the vibrations from your body as you cast it!''

What is she talking about?! How I'm supposed to gauge the ''vibration'' caused by the spell ?..

The only thing that I remember is the overwhelming power going through my body I was ''saving my beloved'' when I was fighting the dullahan.

''sigh...''

I don't know maybe create water ?... no it won't do it, it's not even powerful enough for reaching at that distance.

So, there no choice ?

I guess I'll try..

Wait.. there one detail I forgot about..

''I don't have a wand !''

''This is just accessories ! do it !''

Ho.. I see, that just for the look then ?.. I guess I'm a little bit dissapointed here..

But nevermind that ! Got to stop those golem ! With that in mind I raise my hand aiming for the threats as I try to summon the power required .

My hands and shaking, quickly folowed by my whole body as my heart start to beat on an alarming pace.

It's still manageable, I can still control it ! I-I just need to avoid doing the same mistake than the other time !

There we go ! the magic circles start to appear around me ! Now I just need to take a cool pose and I'll be done !

''Yunyun It's coming !''

I warn the running girl as I make a bitter and over cool smile.

''Explosion !''

''Crsshhhcraccc !''

So-so much power... It's me that achieved that ? It was like those Megumin used to cast on our daily routine to the castle. I didn't have the opportunity to contemplate it the first time since it appear that I loose consciousness on the process..

But now, I see it, in all its grandeur... This is different when you cast it yourself.. there's that feeling of power... that feeling of pure achievement..

Megumin, I understand more and more now.. I mean the reason of your unconditional love for explosion. How something can be this beautiful and devastating in the same time, I guess that is an art..

''…''

I'm extremely tired but still standing and able to walk or run a little, but I wouldn't be able to cast one more despite being more resistant than Megumin.

Against my exhaustiveness I run toward the two girl with my sword in my hand in case of a surviving golem.

But Its seem that the only things remaining of those golems is some debris scattered around the place.

''Thanks god''

Wait god has nothing to with this since ''God'' is supossed to be the deity who took the place of Aqua.

Well I guess thanks myself ..

''Do-don't look !''

''?''

As I approach the girls my eyes are granted by a wonderful sight.

Yunyun is laying on the ground, her hand covering some part of her body as half of her clothes got ripped by the explosion blast.

I can still see most part of her modest chest even if she hide it with her hand, the damage done to her outfit is too severe to not be visible

There to much skin visible for a virgin like me.. Way to much to not have my eyes digging into each centimeters of it.

The upper part of her generous thighs is directly in contact with the air, slghtly glowing as a thin layer of sweat is present, probably due to all this running.

Meanwhile what left of her skirt fall on the ground, revealing her panties..

''Black huh?''

How unusual for a girl that would look like her..

''?''

Somehow I can feel a dreadful aura behind me..

''Megumin ?''

The witch is standing up, slightly trembling as she look at the scene from afar.

''..Is that so..you were an lecherous pervert all along kazuma..''

Um ? Megumin there something off with your clothes a little.. Some of it are missing you know..

''It's my fault.. I misurdenstood something about you...''

But I'm a boy It can't be helped! How can I stop my eyes to look to a naked woman in front of me ?! By the way.. speaking of an naked woman..

''Megumin.. your clothes.. are falling''

''..''

She took time to understand that her whole chest was totally free from any piece of outfit as she was occupied to being jealous.

''..''

Megumin is jealous ? About me watching an another girl ? I would never think that I'll see that part of her. True is I'm kinda happy..

Speaking of which, the state of the red naked crimsom demon that is now embarrassed and half nude in front of me, start to somehow excite me in some levels.. The fact that since she is potentially my girlfriend and that maybe one day I'll be able to touch her in some of those places I'm seeing right now is mesmerizing.

''Is that so... would you please stop to look at my body Kazuma..''

Megumin is barely keeping her calm but still red as a tomato, proving that she is on the verge of doing something regretful like previously in the Inn building.

This is why I get rid of my shirt and hand it to her while being careful to not ogling too much at her precious parts.

And after hesitating a little she take it and pull it on, of course it's too wide compared to Megumin's frame but somehow I cannot stand imagining this explosion maniac going to town half naked, in prey to anyone's perverted eyes so It will be sufficient for now.

''…..''

Megumin is silent..avoiding my stare as she recover her wand who was laying on the ground.

This is wrong.. There is something wrong, I'll be in trouble if we come back to town in this state.

Yunyun with her cloth more or less ripped, while my chest is bare and Megumin is wearing my shirt..

There no way the worthless deity will believe what really happened. Or even anyone else..

I need to get rid of those girl before going to the barn and find something else to wear or god know what going to happend to me.

Meanwhile Yunyun get somewhat angrier because I've got nothing left to allow her to hide the severals holes in her outfit, Megumin seem to keep her silenced behavior, looking somewhat disturbed by my shirt.

I mean, She even sniffed it ! Do I stink or what ?..

Anyway, close to the city walls Yunyun parted with us probably in a hurry to change herself as I decided to bring back Megumin to her place.

Once in front of her door I quickly start to walk away hoping that no one saw us.

''Kazuma''

''Yeah it's me''

I turn back.

''Nice explosion''

She point her thumb in the air with a smile, as my virgin brain was somehow expecting something else.

''Did you see that It was wonderful isn't it ?''

Yeah that was a great explosion, now I've something in common with her, like if I were closer and closer with Megumin, even if our relation is somewhat unclear I want to see those embarrassed sides of her more.

''Kazuma .. you want to come inside ?''

''..''

''It would be more convenient if you wait inside while I'm taking a shower.''

''This way I can quickly give your shirt back''

She could of course have brought it to my place that would have been the same outcome but... BUT!

''Really I can ?!''

Oups my joy overflowed !

'' ..irrecoverable.. maybe this is not a great idea..''

No no it's okay! Do-dont worry !

As Megumin sigh while entering her house I follow her, full of expectation.

 **And the expectation weren't even close enough of the following event that would occur**

 **in this little house as we were alone.**

Next in chapter 9: The relation between those two will deepen as the ligne will be really crossed

no explosion anymore for now (let's cross our fingers!) and maybe some trouble ahead who know ?

By the way I hope my grammar isn't that bad and that your still as interested about the story as I am, I've got still plenty of idea and developments possible so if you still up to it I would keep writing as much as needed :)


	9. Chapter 9 : Conflicted feelings

[16/11/18 Edit: working on chapter 10]

 **Chapter 9 : conflicted feelings**

The insides of the shack are even smaller than the barn I share with aqua and of course I wasn't surprised by that. I mean we can tell just by the outside appearance of the tiny building that it would be more cozy than wide inside.

On the opposite, there an another detail that picked my attention as I entered Megumin's place.

Looking to the left and to the right the first thing that hit me is the cleanliness of the area.

There nothing hanging on the ground or even on the bed as there no trace of the poorness emanating from the outside of the shack, the furniture are surely second hand but I can still clearly say that, yes it look like a girl room.

Megumin got some bookshelves filled with magic books lined up perfectly with some engaging title like ''the art of explosion'' or ''the most powerful magic in the world'' all around the place.

Seeing those make me unconsciously smile as the thought ''it's so like her'' briefly invade my mind.

''You can wait here''

Megumin point out the bed as she rapidly enter a small other room that seem to be the ''shower'' she talked about. And as she left me alone, I remember that I've stepped in a dangerous territory called ''girl's room'' where I feel like I'm not supposed to be.

But it's not like something will happen right ? If I'm here that because it's more convenient for me to quickly get my shirt back right ?

And even if I imagine that I wanted to I do anything fishy I would even know how to proceed due to my lack of confidence and experience when it come to relations.

The sound of water splashing on the ground start to be heard, finally interrupting my useless reasoning.

And by assumption I came to think that Megumin is surely using some container since there presumably no courant water here..

''...''

By the way..That red witch is totally naked just two meter away as I imagine her doing her daily washing routine. Obvious to say that I'm not disturbed at all... no of course no.

Yeah nothing will happen.. nothing will happen... she just want to give your shirt back so don't get over conscious about trivial things..

Water sounds stopped after a while while I wasn't daring explore the wilderness of an girl room, instead sitting on the bed, looking around like a cat in a foreign environment.

About ten minutes passed before the door opened, revealing Megumin as the scent of soap fill the room.

She walk slowly, passing in front of me while my eyes are litteraly glued to her.

''Why are you looking at me like that Kazuma.''

Why she said.. That maybe because she only wearing a towel around her chest !

''That because you're half naked idiot !''

Megumin look away, embarrassed as I try to regain my composure without ever restraining myself to ogle at her.

''But..''

''I thought you see me as a child..''

I see.. Yeah that was true some day ago.. but.. things evolded. I cannot consider her as I child..

I mean, not anymore..

So logically before all of this I would have answered yes but as now I only fell silent, just looking deep in her eyes as I stand up from the bed I was sitting.

''I've got that wrong idea about you... maybe.''

Telling the truth, I cannot stand looking at her while doing so.

Megumin surely does not even know how to behave in front of boys.. I don't want her to expose herself to anyone while thinking that us men are insensitive to her charms. She must aknowledge that she is too cute for her own good.

''You shouldn't act this way toward me, like you said it yourself, I'm a lecherous pervert so who know what I would try to do to you if you're in that defenless state.''

I walk slowly toward Megumin putting all my willpower to preserve that fake assured behavior of mine as I stand in front of her.

''..''

She fell into silence, not seeming scared of everything as a huge desire of hugging her flood my entire mind, stopping any other thoughs to interfere with that present moment.

There's no one, just the two of us, I look to the windows behind her figure as I notice that the sky started to be tainted in grey, annoucing that time has come to go back to the barn. But instead I'm here, feeling like I'm living my well earned youth with the most unexpected partner.

God damn Megumin push me away or I dont know how I'll handle the situation from there.

Since I'm way taller than her the half naked crimsom demon raise her slighly glowing eyes toward me.

''What kind of things would you do to me ?''

Megumin eyes dig into my soul, as her word resonate in my entire body, my acting behavior of the men who know everything about women seem futile now as I wasn't expecting that sort of outcome.

Her sentence.. its sounded like an invitation to something more intimate. Or not, maybe that was just me to emphasize the idea. But I don't care anymore at this point.

''Something like that.''

Slightly grabbing her small shoulder with my hand, I kiss her, more fiercely than any other time as Megumin abandoned herself, only hooked to my lips.

There no more curse or anything, I'm kissing this girl and she accept it willingly..This is truly amazing..

But I want more..

I gently push Megumin on her bed and position myself on all four above her as all common reasoning fled up my mind.

''Megumin this is serious''

I warn my girlfriend one last time before allowing myself to get lost in endless fantasy. She is not responding anymore, I dont know even if I would hear her in my actual state anyway.

Oh god..That's too much, way to much for me.

''Mn !''

Megumin let out at small moan as I blow her neck of kisses, slowly moving upward as I meet her wet lips and then moving downward meeting the only barrier to her total nudity.

I don't think there a need to even ask. And so I gently get rid of the towel like If were manipulating a doll.

''..''

I try to not look at what is unfolded in front of me too much, I'm inexperimented and I don't want to lose to much control of myself and do something wrong, so I resume my kissing, exploring various precious parts of her body along my lips tips.

While doing so, Megumin suddenly arch ,gasping while looking at the ceiling with an entranced look, probably surprised by this foreign feeling spreading across those intimate places.

''Kazumaa''

''So-sorry! Did I overdo it?!''

Shit ! I was too hyped ! I can't believe I even licked.. down there..

''Kiss''

Megumin literally lost it, begging for something that I would be glad to give again and again until she'll get satiated. Without any concern, I taste the flavor of her lips once again but this time, our tongues met awkardly after a little bit of surprise and hesitation in reaction to my bold move.

Even if my mouth is taken away I didn't let out of her precious parts as my hands are free to ravage all centimeter of her frail frame once again.

I'm truly afraid of hurting her or doing something not really recommended, truth is the only thing that I do actually is replicate what I saw in various ''websites'' on the net, really trying to focus on her own pleasure.

I want Megumin to remember this day for now on so.. I would like to make her feel good.. even if that would be just a little.

Finally lacking oxygen our mouths got separated as we stare blankly at each other, her hot breath constantly tickling my face up to my ears as her respiration try to regain its normal pacing.

Damn she is to cute way to cute, I wouldn't admit it but I don't even know why she picked me to be the one who'll be here, on top of her, breatless as we implicate ourselves in this sexual act.

Of course Megumin remain ''the crazy explosion girl with a screw loose'' but along the way she became more than that. What I mean by that is, I don't want anyone else to got to see that, to got to touch her as I do, to kiss her like we done. I want her to be mine.

''Kazuma?''

''It's me..''

''Do you love me ?''

Megumin look deep in my eye deeply, defenitively expecting an answer as I immediatly stop what I was doing, not thinking that she'll be that much straigh forward.

I guess we never really talk about that, about my real feelings..

''Megumin I think I-''

''I-I cannot believe this...''

I and Megumin quickly turn toward the person who talked as we see the blue haired worthless deity who seem to not catch what going on.

That cannot be..

We got caught doing that ?! how I'm gonna explain this now ?!

Megumin too, don't seem to find any plausible answers or escuses to our little actions as she blankly look toward Aqua.

I quickly get away from my girlfriend as she hide her body with the red blanket of her bed. Aqua still is as dumbfounded as she entered the room clearly have trouble directly watching the scene.

I guess I can understand Aqua's reaction but nonetheless that really a shame that she came at this moment ! I was going to go even further and maybe even finally lose that cursed invisible ''virgin'' label floating above my head !

''Ho-how did you dare break the innocence of Megumin?''

Oh crap she recovered! Maybe Megumin can explain this to aqua ! That would allow me to not be killed by an overangered woman !

Aqua is not useless when it came to fight me.. if only she was the same against the enemy.

This is really a pity.

''He-He jumped on me and he was so determined that I couldn't bring myself to refuse!''

Megumin ! No! You little...!

''Is that so Kazumaa..''

''It's wrong I...''

No word coming out.. I was going to find some random escuses but nothing came to my mind..

''Aqua! If you close your eyes on this I'll give you a ton of money!''

That right there no more greedy woman in town than Aqua! I'm so intelligent !

''Really?!''

Wow... she took the bait... and that easily on top of that.. My opinion of her was soo spot on !

''Wait! Wait! I mean no! ''

But aqua quickly get back on those word, furiously rejecting my offer.

Tss.. I guess that finally wont be enough this time. How I'll deal with that now?

Apart the punishement she would give me, the worthless deity could reveal this imformations about me to a lot of person.

And I don't know if being the boyfriend of the crazygirl is good for my reputation..

I don't want to be tagged as a lolicon all my life! Being a NEET was enough ! Please ! I have enough problem living right now !

''..''

Thinking about it, maybe I'm one of them.. I mean I was ready to go further with her, I was attracted to her, I saw her as a woman countless time and now I cannot revert to the time when Megumin was just like a cute troublesome child to me, right now when I see her I cannot help myself to want to came closer.

And about that question Megumin asked before aqua barged in, what would have be my answer if no one disturbed us?

''…''

I don't know, our relation is different from eveything I encountered until now... ''love'' is still in the unknow territory for me.

Or maybe I already know the answer.. but that too late to think about it since actually my life is in danger ! Even me I cannot bring my ''gender equality'' thing here ! I cannot fight back ! Because It was my fault in the first place !

If only Megumin wouldn't have show herself half nude I wouldn't have try that bold move that does not look like something I would do usually !

''..''

I really became a lolicon... Whatever it really mean..

''Time has come kazuma..''

Tonight won't be good for me ..Aqua look dreadful, maybe even more threatening than an angered Megumin...

''I need to purify you from your sin !''

What the hell is she casting?!That look way different than beauty of nature !

I need to think quick if I don't want to have another scars in my body !

''Oh god A giant toad !''

''Kyah ?!W-where?!''

That worthless deity is so dumb ! This is my chance to escape ! While she looked away I run past her, getting out of the house and running at full strengh toward a random direction, shiftly sneaking between house and garden while I hear chasing footstep noises getting distant.

''Come back you shut in NEET!I need to cure your disease !''

I hear aqua infuriated voice some meter away from my position as she seem to not have registered the path I borrowed and so I stop in my track, sitting on a bench hidden in some shady narrow street probably looking like a criminal on the run.

''Tss how can my life suck more than when I was enclosed in my room all day.''

I am in a medieval fantasy world, I'm having skill, power, cool abilities and somehow I find a way to screw everything up.

Aqua is useless but she is still a deity, and having a angered deity against you is no good in any shape or form.

And said that I was complaining about living in the barn.. where do I go now ? I cannot step in my only living place since Aqua live here too..

Maybe she will calm down somehow..who know ?

If only that idiot Megumin would have phrased it otherway ! If she wasn't consenting she would have stop me anytime !

I even believe that she potentially even lure me to assault her ! Why would she present herself nude to me otherwise !?

''…''

Maybe..

I remember seeing her put a spare set of cloth on something that look like a rudimentary desk..

Shit..

Megumin could've just forgot to bring it with her and so she was problably obliged to get out to take it..

Neither I'm a idiot or I'm just imagining things..

That does not explain how she acted when we were on the bed though.

''Gah! I should stop worrying about meaningless stuffs like that!''

As I verbally voice my complaints I couldn't stop myself to puch the back facade of a nearby house, without missing to hurt my own hand in the process.

Thinking about it I've finally got what I asked for.. No one to bother me, I'm free to restart a party whenever I want, plus I got that explosive overpowered skill now, allowing me to take care of more tricky quest.

Or maybe I overthinking, if I go back to the guild tomorrow like nothing happened probably Aqua would have forgive me ..

I dont know for now I should find a place to sleep, I got money so I can probably afford a night somewhere here.


	10. Chapter 10 : Life going on

I know it took me more time than usual but I was busy these past days and I didn't really had the time to write.

Good reading ^^

 **Chapter 10 : Life going on.**

''This is way better !''

A bedroom with four walls and a roof, finally isolated from the outside world by a closed wooden door !

After walking for more or less ten minute I found that large house and as I entered by the front entrance I've been immediately greeted by a smiley woman.

She seem to be the owner of that look to be hopefully for me a sort of hostel that had, hopefully again, a room to spare.

''She was gorgeous!''

That woman must be way older than me, but she got one of the finest body I've ever seen ! Her hips, her breast her butt, everything is way above average size of a woman of her age !

I wish I could have looked at her longer..

Needless to say she does not compete in the same category than Megumin, totally, absolutly not. After all Megumin is so childish, not sexy at all as the only thing that crimsom demon got is her immense cuteness, her innocent side, and that face she make when she got aroused..

''…''

Nevermind that. I shouldn't think about Megumin. Now I cannot get her out of my head..

In my mind all we done together keep playing like a movie dedicated about every details, every movement, every inch of her body. I remember literally everything..

I wonder what she's up to right now. Maybe sleeping? Yeah most likely while wearing that cute red pajamas I saw this morning.

By the way while I was doing her a lot of ''stuff'' in her room I didn't had the opportunity to satisfy my desires. Of course that was only because I wanted to be generous since she bestowed me with the view of her nude defenseless body and not because I didn't know how to handle that right ?

But what I mean to say is that even if the bed look cozy and warm I don't really want to sleep right now.

And even if I was in the mood to rest, a certain part of my body keep reminding me of my current psychological state.

After cursing myself to react this way to the mere though of Megumin I finally take care of my ''urges'' Then settle down and close my eyes, finally proceeding to fall in an heavy slumber.

Several hours later the piercing sun awake me up as those harsh nights at the barn act like a reminder of my current exhaustion and lack of sleep.

The mirror in the room does not disagree with that statement neither. I clearly look pathetic, having those gigantic dark circles below my eyes.

I quickly get outside the building and notice that the georgous older woman is nowhere to be seen.

I guess that a shame..

While walking way from the big house I make sure to carefully remember the path borrowed in case of eventuals ''new problem''.

This place could come in handy later if I need a place to stay again.

Now fully resolved I aim for the guild house where we usually meet up, and as I enter it, darkness sitting in one of the tables wave me to join her.

Hesitating at first, I walk toward her like nothing happened.

We exchange greetings like usual and soon we fall into silence, I don't know darkness enough but she probably must know that something is not right, she wouldn't act this way otherwise.

''Kazuma?''

''..yeah?''

This announce nothing good, I can smell it.

''What is a lolicon?''

Darkness tilt her head innocently to the side, asking me something that I surely didn't wanted to hear that early in the morning or even anymore in my life.

''Where did your hear that?!''

I shake darkness by grabbing her by the shoulder while losing my sanity every seconds passing by, my facial expression must be priceless, Its surely look like a mix of fear and madness.

But the poor blond haired girl don't seem to understand why I'm reacting this strongly by the mere appellation of one word as she stare blankly at me.

Instead and as expected from her, darkness face start to be tainted in red as she wear a idiotic smile.

''Ka-kazuma if you want to brutalize me, let's do somewhere else, people are watching.''

She avert her gaze embarrassed as I regain my normal state.

''What are you talking about.. Just answer my question..''

''I don't know what gotten into you but it's aqua that described you with that word earlier.''

That worthless deity couldn't have shut her mouth about that little incident, it would have been to much asking..

''Huh.. okay.. did you see Megumin by the way ?''

''You just missed her''

I let out a sigh as I stand up from the chair and while I was ordering something to eat to the counter Darkness picked my attention again.

''Are you serious about her ?''

She look deeply at me, piercing my soul with her relentless inquisitive stare while I come back close to her.

There no point in asking, I don't even know what would be my answer to her question anyway.

What I mean is let's try to dodge that carefully..

'' I need to give her the reward for the quest we accomplished yesteday, do you know where she goes ?''

Darkness didn't answer, instead she look back at me again, stubborn about wanting a response.

She won't give up huh ?

''I don't know what are you talking about''

I play dumb, looking away from her, feeling guilty to lie like that.

There people chattering in the distance in this lively place but no sound or word seem to come out of Darkness mouth.

''Megumin told us everything.''

''Ev-everything?!''

What did she mean by ''everything'' ?! Megumin didn't reveal all I've done to her right? Right?!

Eventually I hear darkness sigh like she would prepare herself to say something not intended, of course I brace preparing for the upcoming quotation of Megumin's complains like ''Kazuma abused me when I was unable to move due to the dullahan curse!'' or '' Kazuma nearly conjoined our body when I was isolated with him in my bedroom!'' That the kind of things she would say right?

''You know..''

My face surely pale from fear only by imagining those outcomes I turn back to darkness who finally started to spit it out.

''This girl is in love with you so...''

''...take responsability''

''…''

Megumin let me do all that because she was interested in this kind of things right ? Even if she is a explosion maniac she is still a girl.

I'm certainly one of the only boy acquaintances she has up her sleeve so that must because of that reason.

Or maybe I'm a charming person who can catch any girl heart when those said girl start to better know

him !

And said that I had that unnoticed talent buried somewhere in my personality, what a shame !

''…''

Darkness must get bored to look at my speechless face and so she stand up as her armor did a metal noise in the process.

''If you look for Megumin, she is with aqua in her house''

That added she leave the table and goes to the quest board, taking a look to the numerous quest offers plastered here.

Wait ! I hope she'll not gonna accept a mission to hard and bring us with her to complete it!

I'm not like her, I don't like physical pain or the simple idea of it !

But I guess there other priority right now, and so I pick up the reward awarded by the golem's quest completion at the guild girl and get myself in front of Megumin shack once again.

I hesitate a little I give a succession of three knock at the door.

''…''

No responding.. and after closer inspection it seem that there is no one inside..

Did darkness lied ? Megumin didn't was supposed to be with aqua here ?

Where did she go ?

 **''Chrrshcrac!''**

A giant explosion cloud in the distance appeared out of nowhere elevate itself in the sky as numerous bird who were resting in the nearby tree fled, scared.

I guess I know where she is now thanks to that explosion !

The big explosive cloud seem to lead at the place she was praticing, before the dullalan came to Axel.

''Sigh...''

Are she gonna make me walk to the castle again?

''..''

I can't be helped I suppose..


	11. Chapter 11 : Line crossed

Here you go, this chapter is finally out ! Sorry for the late upload but I needed to make heavy modifications to the story.

[As the title imply this chapter is a bit more mature]

Now as you know, good reading:)

[03/12/18 edit : Working on Chapter 12 ] [It was really busy these past day, sorry about that It's coming soon I swear]

 **Chapter 11 : Line crossed**

''Why I'm doing this...''

While closing the distance toward the location of the castle, the scenery where there should be that huge dark building is a bit..''reorganized''.

The castle is actually more like a gigantic pile of rocks. Who know if it colapsed while we weren't looking at it or eventually if the last explosion had reason of this poor structure..

'' And as expected''

An there is the famous troublesome girl.. laying on the ground, motionless and defenseless, surely incapacitated by the energy required to cast that previous explosion.

I hesitate a bit to approach with all happend between us recently but I still close the gap nonethless.

''He he, that was a nice one''

As she saw me coming she smile weakly, looking at the crater in front of her.

''I was looking for you''

Despite the lack of strength in her body she difficulty flip on her back, still laying on the ground.

''Here you go ''

I try to give her the leather bag containing the quest's money but Megumin stay motionless making it clear enough that she is unable to operate more than that.

Theoretically I should pick her up and bring her back to Axel asap as we used to do in those situations but, instead I contemplate the young girl on the laying here.

The more I get to see her the more I feel way more too conscious about simple facts, like currently as we are alone on this deserted area.

I wonder when I started to be that disturbed by her mere presence...

Considering her as a woman is one thing but this is another..

''Kazuma ?''

Megumin voice bring me back from my own little world as she seem to not understand why I'm daydreaming that much.

''So-sorry, I'll help you''

Her wand retrieved from her sides I lift her, noticing some slightly different details as Megumin is now resting on my back.

I feel like her arms around my neck are even more enclosed than usual, her face resting on my shoulder is directly in contact with my right cheek and on top of that her body seem to be really pressed against me !

''You weren't supposed to be with aqua ?''

Ignoring the sweet scent of her hair and everything else I ask, breaking the silence as I start walking into the direction of the city.

While waiting for an answer her body get tense, making my heart beat even faster.

''How do you know that ?''

She responded like if that was a secret. How can I not be curious now ?

''Darkness told me''

Megumin's body finally calm down, eventually she rearranged her head to be be convenably resting on my shoulder.

Is that not weird that I can tell whether she is agitated or not only by the fact that I'm carrying her ?

What sort of weirdo did I become ?

''We were discussing a little while ago but... I really wanted to practice my explosive skills so I came here and..''

And ?

''I needed to think about something''

Why is she hesitating to say something that simple ? She is weird today, but somehow, I can relate to that..

''Kazuma''

Now it's Megumin's heart that I hear louder, propagating the beating vave through my own body.

''Yes ?''

There is that feeling again, the one that stop the time from flowing, making this present moment last forever.

''You didn't answer yesterday..''

Yes, I were expecting that and yes, I thought about that a lot, after all, last night was serving that only purpose.

I don't even have to bring the subject myself, Megumin did it, all is expected from me now is honesty.

''I-I do.''

It's even harder than expected...

''You do what kazuma ?''

Megumin words are even closer to my ear, finishing to put my whole mindset on fire.

 **''I do love you!''**

Several birds who were in the nearby tree fly away as I scream out loud.

And as the echos made by those birds slowly die down, only a dead silence remain.

''Kazuma can you put me down?''

As I execute myself without any questions Megumin stand on her own, closing even the small gap between ourselves while I wonder how fast she recovered.

''I want to be carried by the front please.. ''

But I saw her walking just fine here, why would Megumin need to be carried again ?

''..''

Oh.

Once again I do not ask why, and so while she hug me directly I lift her butt with my two arms, looking like if I were carrying a child who has sprained his ankle.

But of course this has nothing to do with a child, as coming back to the city is the least of my worries right now.

In this position Megumin is directly facing me, her face only by some centimeter away from mine, her body pressed againt my torso and my crotch.

If I were to try to read between the line I would say that she want something else than talking right now but It's hard for me to conceive that Megumin would act this bold.

But I guess this is different now, now that I confessed and all..

''Does that mean we are really lovers ?''

She look at me now like if I was asking something worthless.

''Kazuma.. your are really slow in the uptake''

I hate her but..But I love her too.

''Then it's okay for me to do that..''

It was already to late to hide my lust anyway.. Kissing her was so tempting, too hard to resist.

''Mnn..''

Her arms were already in position behind my neck as she leisurely use them to make the kiss more passionate, pressing herself even more against me.

One of my hand who were maintaining her, use that same excuse to caress her back such as I did the day the Dullahan attacked us.

I even give up the idea to stand up and finally opt for some grassy area close the borrowed dirt path, sitting here with megumin still sticked tight to my body

Soon enough, we finally get apart lacking oxygen from that intense kiss, staring at each other absenmindly.

''Kazuma.. there something poking me..''

I quickly understood what she mean but it was already too late, my body is honest, way to much to hide that desire to get intimate with her once again.

''Megumin I don't think I can hold any longer''

A smile pop on her face, her lips still wet by our physical interaction, looking way more mature as she should be.

''I know your are a pervert after all, that can't be helped.''

''..''

''Kya !''

Dont know how, but one of my hand ended groping her butt, stealing her a small scream of surprise .

Soon enough those clothes we are wearing began to be a obstacle to go further, to be closer .

Never I've tossed that fast and that not meticulously my shirt and what followed. And never did I undress someone with so much desire, even if Megumin is the only one I tried it on.

I love how Megumin is embarrassed when I gently pushed her on the grass as she is now totally nude, of course It's totally different than the other time in the shack, here it's broad daylight, I can see clearly every little details.

Even if that seem to trouble her, I cannot stop myself to use my eyes to appreciate the nudity of the person I love, her hands hiding her chest being the only downside of it.

''Why are you hiding your breast ?''

Megumin does not seem to be quite pleased by my question, looking somehow irritated, like if I were stating the obvious again.

''They.. they didn't grow yet''

She is too cute isn't she ? How many time will I need to repeat it before being contented ?

''I like the way they are''

I grab kindly her hand, removing it from her chest while she oppose no resistance. That ultimate barrier finally down I try various experiences.

I bite her ear, kiss her stomach, caress her whole body from top to bottom while discovering a new set of reactions coming from her.

But megumin is as curious as me, exploring my chest with her hand, then going lower, sliding along my hips then going even lower and meeting the physical proof of my masculinity.

She stop her hands movement, probably not knowing how to deal with that, while I blow some kisses along her neck.

''It's big ''

That is so pleasant to hear that sentence coming out of her mouth, can I record it ?

''I-I think this is average''

I hide my joy and keep experimenting, placing my mouth on her chest, trying clumsily to give her pleasure along my tongue tips

''?''

But I soon enough I began to feel a foreign sensation on my crotch.

Megumin hands.. it grabbed my manhood ! She look at me, surely uncertain about what to do with that, while I feel litteraly in dreaming.

I me-mean that Megumin we're talking about ! Who though she would had the instinct of touching it ?!

This one chance in a lifetime right ? I cannot let it slip by !

''Ca-Can you stroke it ?''

The red witch hesistate a little, staring at that part of my body.

''Is that pleasurable for you if I do so ? ''

I nod, calm on the outside but overly agitated on the inside. Her small hands eventually began a clumsy back and forth movement while I kneel to her right, giving her more room to pleasure me.

Eventually she get up from the grass and sit down ending up side by side with me . Her crotch area now at the reach of my hand, I caress it slowly with the tips of my fingers, animated by the desire of rewarding her for the pleasure given to me.

Megumin is not really skillful with her motions but the fact that it's her who doing that to me is way more pleasant than any other lonely session I had in my entire living.

Her thighs clutches around my arm while my hand rub more courageously her womanhood.

She is totally tense, fastening her stroking like if she knew I was on the verge of climaxing.

Soon I feel an another liquid than sweet emanating for her precious area, enhancing my hand movement.

''Haa..''

Our breath get ragged, I share a another kiss and slightly get away from her, as I make up my mind to deepen the bond even more.

''Megumin can we do it ?''

She nod slighlty as I make her sign to lay down on green grass again.

''….''

I'm not even sure if that going to fit in, after all she is so small, seeming breakable and fragile like a porcelain doll.

My feeling about it are quite mixed, concern and arousal revolving around my heart like two planet on the same orbit.

Nonetheless I initiate myself in, slowly but surely, it's her first time so this will probably hurt a lot, but with all the foreplay we done she should get any pleasure soon.

At least I hope so.

Her face, show the pain she is going through, even with small motions I cannot totally push myself further inside her special place.

''Are you okay ?''

I don't think I can stand her pained face while making it, and so I ask very concerned, holding the beast inside telling me to get more of that extreme pleasure.

''It hurt..''

As expected.. maybe I shoud have try to stimulate her more, or.. I don't know... I was virgin five second ago, how I'm suppose to get it right on my first time ?!

''mnn''

I give her a comforting kiss, more affectionate than passionate and check on her once again as this time, a small smile is slightly spreading on her face.

''I'm okay Kazuma''

She does not seem okay at all, I know eventually she get used to it, but today does not seem to be the good time for it.

Even if I would ignore her pain I wouldn't be able to give her much pleasure than that. I-I mean I...

''You're not okay and beside..''

''I was already over my limit..''

Why I feel like a failure ?

I heard somewhere that the first time is usually not really as fantastic as we would usually thought.

Me of course, as I was fantasizing about something I never experienced, didn't believe one word of it.

What a fool I make, whoever say that, she or he was right !

I don't know if Megumin is too cute for me to handle or because I'm a virgin but Im really weak to her charm in a physical way.

''I'm sorry''

I apologies, helping her to stand up.

''What's for ?''

Megumin ask me innocently, in the process of putting back her back panties in a really entrancing way.

For my part I stay silent, finishing to dress up while not daring looking too much at the red witch.

''For the pain and.. you know.. my performance.''

Her face quickly turn crimson as she evade from me, putting her hat back in a single motion as she is now fully equipped again.

''...That wasn't that bad..''

For a moment I thought hearing some words coming of her mouth but as she turn back, Megumin began to walk ahead of me, slightly hobbling for a reason not worth explaining.

And while I swear to myself to satisfy her next time I follow her pace, exiting that now memorable place.


	12. Chapter 12 : The portal

**Chapter 12 : The portal.**

That was so peaceful..

Walking side by side, holding hand with your girlfriend on the way back home make you really feel accomplished as a human being !

That's a shame we were obliged to let it go near Axel though..

I guess we're probably not ready to confront people stare while we show openly our mutual affection.

Nonetheless I admit, A part of myself would be really pleased to show the world how cute Megumin is and how much we're close to each other

''...''

For my disarray, I spot a blue haired girl close to the main gate of Axel that I would recognize among dozen of different persons.

''Kazumaa !''

The worthless deity wave at me making me sign to come closer.

''Hurh.. Aqua..''

There she is.. It must be a trap.. After everything she witnessed and how she interpreted it, logically for her I'm a rapist.

I don't think Aqua would listen to anything I would say to lessen my ''crimes'' so arguing is useless. If only Megumin would have cleared the misunderstanding I wouldn't be in that much trouble ! This is her who add fuel to the fire saying ''he jumped on me and he was so determined that I couldn't bring myself to refuse !'' after all !

''…''

I guess there no point of trying to run away, it would incriminate me even more if I do so anyway.

''Hey''

I approach Aqua with Megumin by my side, engaging the conversation with usual greetings.

''I found a great quest ! Let's depart already !''

Hey ? That all she have to say ? After chasing me and threatening to purify my sin ? Did she took a hit on her forehead ?! How can't I not find it weird ? I mean, she look like usual, like if the yesterday event didn't even occured...

''By the way, Megumin are you sure about him ?''

Before I could ask if she only took account of the quest's price while ignoring the difficulty, Aqua suddenly questioned the red witch standing close to me.

Looking for the meaning of this my eye shift to Megumin, who is for an unknown reason is somehow flustered.

Even more suspiscious, she quickly avert her face when she meet my inquisitive stare.

''Yes, I think..''

Nonetheless, as her voice sounded really low tone , Megumin answered as now, I'm bathing even more in incomprehension.

That have surely something to do about Megumin said about us to Darkness and Aqua..Who know.

''Please. Don't tell me you accepted a difficult quest without telling me beforehand.''

''…...'''

''Of-of course no..''

''Are you sure...?''

After hearing her none convincing answer , all I remember is me chasing a nearly crying deity while being myself followed by a concerned Megumin.

This is the worst ! truly I cannot go away ten second without someone causing a catastrophe ! What a bunch of incompetent !

''Laying your hand on a deity, you truly have no shame !''

''I didn't even touched you ! You slipped on your own !''

Megumin is the only person remaining silent, staring absenmindly at the horizon as she ignore what I and aqua vociferate to each other .

I look at her, feeling somehow calmed instantly by her nonchalance .

''Be grateful that we tagging along with you, I could have let you deal with that alone''

I make aqua a sign to lead the way to the mission's location as she get up from her fall.

''What are we supposed to do anyway ?''

Megumin raise a point and without further addons, aqua quickly explain the quest's details to us.

From all I understood, she mentioned a unknown portal that we need to somehow close. It may appear that this portal is slowly draining the vitality of all surrounding organic life, tranforming the forest it's located to a wasteland.

Upon closer research, it don't seem to harm any humans or animals. The only victims being vegetal.

Therefore, added to those details Aqua commented : ''I don't even know why it's supposed to be a high difficulty quest ! It seem surely easy enough !'' Quickly followed with a confident smile, a thumb up gesture and a ''Leave it to me !''

That does not explain why she need our help if she can carry the quest alone though. This is again, highly suspicious and I don't like it one bit for sure.

Soon enough the trees and green area start to be few and fewer fitting the image of described wasteland more accuratly.

''Where is darkness ?''

Megumin once again state the obvious.

''I searched for her earlier but she was nowhere to be found.''

As she answer the deity suddently stop ahead, like if she found something out of the place. Both Megumin and I, curious about what was it was all about quickly close the distance separating Aqua to us.

''It's... tiny..''

Enthroning and surrounded by dead trees a small entreance to an unknow world levitate above the ground. Proving it's magical attributes as the inside seem filled with the literal picture of a view of a black sky plastered with shining stars.

''As you said I leave it to you Aqua-sama''

My voice surely full of raw sarcasm I take a step back, entrusting the quest success to the worthless deity.

''Hey I don't want to risk my life alone !''

''But you said that portal mean no harm to human so that should be easy right?''

Aqua, look at me concerned about something that is to be expected.

''You lied right ?''

I take another step back, gropping Megumin arm in the process.

''Just a little..''

Now even Aqua don't seem that confident as she immobilize herself in same place she spotted the portal.

''But I'll prove you that it's a cake walk !''

''Here I go !''

Fighting her own fears aqua start pointing at the portal with her magical wand. And it's took no much time before it reacted to the deity attempt of purifying.

Stimulated by Aqua spell the small entrance, morphed into a mouth that would be big enough to shallow a whole elephant in one bite.

This horror seem to be constituated by an unknow material looking like pure darkness, emanating a aura pretty much alike with the dullanhan's one.

''Megumin we cross path again !''

''Yunyun what are you doing here?!''

Why is this girl always barging in at the worst time?!

Megumin's rival reach us with that seem to be her usual behavior . Though as she quickly get to understand what going on, her face swiftly change from determined joyous to a dreadfully surprised one at the sight of the giant floating mouth.

''What on earth is-''

She didn't had the time to finish her sentence as a strong wind start picking up from nowhere, literally making everyone lose balance.

''Kyahh !''

The last thing that I saw was the Mouth getting closer and closer as I was floating in the air, Or maybe this was me who was pulled toward the portal-mouth. I dont know it all happen so fast that I didn't had the time to even react...

''Gnnrr''

What was that ? I feel like I hit something really hard, My whole body hurt.. Even that stunned I can picture the pretty great fall that cause that much harm to my being. Nonetheless I try to stand up, one step at the time as all my muscles experience a heavy burning pain.

My eyes who was closed all this time due to an reflex of withstanding the shock finally open as I look at my surrounding .

''That can't be..''

Those building.. those lights, the noise of trafic.. I cannot be mistaken .

''I'm back to Japan...''


	13. Chapter 13 : A new beginning

First thing I would like to say.. Sorry about that much delay, I am actually volunteering in japan for three month so I didn't had the opportunity to write that much those past day :/

I hope you'll like this chapter and will continue following me for the next one.

Eventually I will try to write faster for upcoming chapter so stay hooked ;)

 **Chapter 13 : A new beginning**

Everything seem unreal, everything I've gone through I mean.

I could be convinced that It happened for real, that my trip to the other world was just a hallucination if there weren't those clothes acting like a reminder of my past presence in Axel.

I appeared on a roof, hopefully there was not a soul to see me spawing from nowhere and as I find it ironic to be lucky that kind of situation, I locate the staircase and quickly climb down to the first floor.

My first thought while reaching the large street filled with people was ''Even with that outfit I wear no one paid attention to me'' or even '' I guess my social life is that mediocre that I became like a decor'' Nonetheless as I saw the large crowd surrounding a girl I quickly understood that people's attention is actually focused somewhere else.

A young lady that I know well is in the center of the crowd, looking somewhat desperate about what's going on as some of the watchers come closer to her.

They must have taken her attire for a cosplay and since it totally pair perfectly with her juvenile appearance that must explain all of this enthusiasm.

Of course Megumin don't know how to handle that, after all she just arrived into a totally different world so that has to be expected.

Nonetheless this is not what I'm worrying about right now..The crowd seemingly entranced by Megumin's natural beauty seem to desire to approach her even more closer.

''Ka-Kazuma !''

I thought I needed to intervene but as the hopeless witch recognized me as I was watching from afar, she pierce trought the packed people with all her strength hugging me once at arm's reach.

''Are you okay ?''

Fearing to make Megumin panicking even more I try to remain calm and composed as I accept her embrace.

''These people..''

Still in my arm Megumin grab my shirt with her small hands.

''They're surely possessed, we should get rid of them before it's too late..''

I can't blame her to not be rational. I'll probably explain all the details to her later but for now we need to get out of here. I can feel some glacial stares coming from the people Megumin left out behind and it surely mean no good.

''Let's go somewhere else''

I grab the lost brown haired girl by the hand and led her to the nearby closest known location, ignoring all the inquisitive stares laying on us as we start fast walking

Megumin stay silent, looking around her, facinated by this whole new decor surrounding her as we finally reach my house, the only place that came to mind when we think of a temporary shelter.

I nearly only know this place in the whole town since I'm not used even get out of my bedroom .. Sadly the other places that I would recall is the videogame shop more to the north or my highshool more to the south in the opposite direction.

What day it is anyway ? The sun lay high in the sky proof that it's maybe past noon but it's not enough imformation. If today is a saturday or a sunday my parents could be home and that no good.

I take a peek at Megumin while being in front of the front door, thinking how much trouble I would got if my mom or my dad would see their shut in neet of a child bringing back home a younger girl dressed in a cosplay.

''Where we going ?''

Megumin probably seeing me stopping in my track in front of that house ask me while I notice that we still holding hand since our first reunion.

''It's my house''

She look at me slighlty surprised by my answer then she examine the whole building.

''Is that your world?''

I nod, letting go of her hand to reach a stone, revaling the key to the entreance door as I lift it.

It's true that I weren't aware of holding her hand but as now we are disconnected I feel kinda lonely even if we are physicaly close to each other.

I still can't believe that I'm datting a girl that cute..

Anyway..

The door is finally unlocked, I initiate myself slowly in, operating like a bulglar.

''I'm home...''

No sounds or any sign of activity, apparently no one is here right now. I hope so at least.

I make sign to Megumin to enter inside, following me to my artificial shelter, more commonly call my bedroom as in the process I immediatly regret to bring her here.

And why could you ask ?

The place is emanating a strong smell as I was used to keep the widows closed all the time. Everything is in complete disorder too, some video game are scattered all around. I can even see some questionnable books on my bed.

''Megumin can you wait outside a bi-''

''What is this ?''

No ! The worst thing she could have done she did it ! the brown haired girl is already inside and on top of that she is holding one of my numerous pervy book !

''Don't mind this, it's nothing !''

As I dont let her any time to think about it, I instinctively grab all my stuffs including that one book in her hands and toss it randomly under my bed. After that I sit to the bed while Megumin is sitting on my desk's chair as I finally decide to reveal what I know about what happened.

''What I know'' is a bit of an overstatement, I don't really understand how we ended up in my world just by crossing a portal..

''What is this sorcery ? Black magic ?!''

As I finished explaining Megumin examine the place, seeming to have found something worth paying attention.

''No ! It's not ! Stop touching everything !''

Why this girl need to be that childish in that kind of critical situation ?! She nearly make my computer fall down just because she lighted the screen by hitting one key on the keyboard..

Megumin should be afraid.. I mean she just left everything she knew, this world must be really frightening with all those foreign sounds, cars, buildings and people surrounding you all the time.

I just don't understand why she is carelessy behaving right now

''Kazuma ! If we are here yunyun and aqua must be somewhere too !''

''You need to find them before they get killed !''

With an astonishing speed Megumin stand up ordering me like if I were one of her minions.

''There no way I let you alone in my bedroom, you're coming with me !''

''You seem to not understand Kazuma.. if I meet the demon's minions of this world again... this time I wont spare them..''

She is just afraid of being surrounded again isn't she ?

''They're not evil idiot.. they came closer because you were cute..''

Megumin complaining routine suddenly come to a halt as she stare absenminly at the floor looking somewhat surprised by my bold statement.

Meanwhile as blaming myself internaly to have done such a comment I hastely take some random clothes that were pressed against the bottom of my shelf.

''You cannot go outside in that outfit, take those''

''It was mine when I was younger so it should be enough until we find something else.''

This is just a jogging plus a t-shirt that I used to wear some year ago when I was still growing.

Of course it wouldn't fit for me anymore, but, for Megumin it seem to be the perfect size.

Howewer she did took some time before accepting it and even when she finally grabed it the only thing she do is to stare back at me .

''..''

''Are you planning to watch me change Kazuma ?''

oh.. yeah that make sense.. I know that Megumin's question is retorical but if I were to answer that honestly, I would just blatantly say ''yes'' like a idiot.

''Okay okay just dont take to much time''

Even if the memory of megumin's nude body is like burned in my mind forever, It don't stop me to wonder what going on inside my bedroom while I'm waiting outside, way to overconscious of what's happening inside.

I look at the clock hanging in the hallway to occupy my mind, watching the second passing for a moment. It feel like a eternity but after ten minutes the door finally open itself slowly.

''Can I least take my wand with me ? ''

''…''

''Oi kazumaaa !''

It's true that I already saw Megumin with something else than her usual outfit but.. I don't know... witnessing her fully dressed with some of my older clothes make the scene more erotic than it should normally be.

There is something else though.. We are litteraly supposed to be going out and adding to that we are actually together, alone, in front of my bedroom.

Now..

How can I be not overconscious about it ?!

''Ka-zu-ma !''

Megumin probably tired of seing me spacing out grabed me by the shoulder and shaked me intensively.

''Ye-yes ! Sorry ! I was thinking about something..''

''Is there something wrong with me ?You kept looking at me all this time..''

She noticed..

I guess there no way she wouldn't see me staring since I was literally in front of her ..

In this situation maybe I should act as a man and admit straight that seeing her in my clothes made me remember of the time we almost made love.

''I just thought you were attrative in those casual clothes...''

Nevermind... It seem that I cannot openly say such a bold sentence.

''….''

Silence..

Just raw silence.

She is still direcly having her hand on my shoulder, literally being less than a meter away.

That lack of distance between us make everrything even more awkward and actually for a good reason, I could just reach for her if I ever wanted and no one would stop me.

''Kazuma...'''

That facial expression she is making right now.. I don't even know how to describe it.. it's just mesmerizing..

''Mnnh...''

I stole one kiss quickly follow by a myriad of similar one as Megumin did let go of my shoulders for crossing her arms behind my neck. The scene quickly become more intense as I push her against one of my hallway wall.

The young girl let herself go along my caress and squirm after each kiss softly placed along her neckline.

That make me embarrassingly aroused.. It's like she will she accept everything from me and gasp from pleasure each time I would lay my hand on her.

By the time slowly passing by, my hand get bored to explore her back and so influenced by that will to try something else I crawl under her clothes and reach for the defenseless girl's chest.

At least I tried.

''We-we should search for the other, in this world they may die at any moment''

''..''

It's like a gift was take away from me just when I started open it.. How frustrating...

But knowing Aqua, Megumin is right.. I don't know that yunyun well enough to say, but if I were to judge, that girl look like the airheaded type more than anything else.

I wanted to go further... God damnit..

Ignoring my urges, we finally exit the house, looking for any girls dressed in a cosplay that would look like the two hopeless specimen we lost in tokyo.


	14. Chapter 14 : Small stroll in t

**Chapter 14 : Small stroll in Tokyo**

My legs hurt...I don't know it was a good idea to take one of the bike.. I'm already not a sportive kind of guy so having one person riding it with me is a real challenge..

''Kazuma, Can you tell your mount to go faster ?''

''Escuse me princess but this ''mount'' only continue to advance because I put my own strength into it !''

There is not only this issue that slow our pace, the actual state of our mean of transportation does not help either and it's a real torture to not think about Megumin's arm crossed around my belly as her body is pressed against my back.

I should feel lucky right now.. I can even feel some stare from the people we pass by, and as I was one of those jealous bystander myself before, I can truly say that I was really envious of any guy hanging out with their cute girlfriend.

It's ironic but now, instead of sense of accomplishment and pride I'm just struggling to not react physically because of the mere distance between that said girlfriend and I.

And by reacting physcally I mean that the simple fact of being hugged by behind is awakening something that shoudn't be awake now and here.

''…''

Anyway I'm done.. My body is desperately gasping for air as my muscles, tense from all the exercise feel like giving up at any time.

''Koff ! Koff ! Let's walk... from here... a little bit''

We slowly come to a halt and get out of the bike as we make it lay against a nearby wall.

I don't even know why we try to search for those girls in the first place..We have like a chance in nine million to find Aqua or yunyun in tokyo so It's like ... simply impossible.

I was going to tell Megumin that we should give up but as she stand in front of a small alley she make me sign to approach

''Kazuma come here''

With her finger she point a blue haired girl enclosed on herself and shaking intensely.

''Aqua is here..''

''….''

There no way she find her...But I cannot deny, it's real, I can see that girl enclosed on herself sitting alone in the dark and that impossible that it would be a trick of the light.

Oh my god she look so awful that I cannot even find a way to laugh at her misery.

''Me..Megumin ?''

Aqua try to turn her head toward us, looking really psychologically harmed as her face is totally blank and empty from any facial expressions.

She look like she is sitting here probably since a long time..

''You-You're real, right ?! RIGHT ?! ''

That look is so frightening, glaring at us like if she saw the reincarnation of the devil itself

''What happened to you..''

Megumin try to approach slowly as she speaks, sitting in front of the blue haired girl once close as she lean on the opposite wall of the narrow street.

I look at the scene with some distance as Aqua slowly regain her vigor, explaining how she ended up in that state.

Apparently the worthless deity had the same outcome than Megumin.

I mean getting chased by cosplay fans as she appeared in that world. In that case though I wasn't here to save her so logically she tried to get out that situation by herself..

And of course logically again she didn't manage to get rid of then until several hours, explaining the trauma caused by that experience.

At least she know this world more than Megumin since she was the deity dealing with dead people being reincarnated from a world to the other... so no need to explain about the location at least.

'' Here take this ''

I hand a canned drink that I just purchased in the closest vending machine to Aqua, but instead of taking it..

''Kazumaa ! I want to go baaackk !''

Clinging to me as she was clinging to life itself, she cross her arm behind my back, seeming to never wanting to let go.

''You really is useless..''

Usually I would just violently try to get rid of her unwanted embrance but as she is really shaken by all this I can maybe let it slip for today.

''Save me !''

Huh.. she is crying so much right now... I can even feel my shirt getting wet from all the tears flowing down her cheeks.

''Ahem !..ahem !..''

''We should leave this place before getting spotted by the devil's minions.''

Clearing her throat Megumin, look annoyed, as she spoke with a irritated voice and make her way to the main street, walking in a fast pace without waiting for me.

I don't understand..

Did I do something to anger her ? I mean this is maybe the first time that I got to witness that kind of behavior coming from her and I don't even know why...

''Hey Megumin wait !''

Not asking question anymore I took aqua by the wrist and lead her to the bike and as we cannot ride it anymore, from there we started walking as the night slowly engulf everything in its shadow veil.

''We still didn't find that yunyun girl yet.''

Next to the door I state what is on my mind as I look to the two girl following me.

''I may have a clue about that..''

Megumin add casualy as she invite me to follow her stare.

''…''

Huh.. this is unusual..

On the other side of the street a policeman seem to interpellate someone as he attemp to stop the suspect to move any further.

''Stop moving right away !''

He is not using all his strength, trying to not hurt the enraged person as he struggle.

''Leave me alone you idiot, or I will destroy you !''

The scene could have been ignored if the girl wouldn't have turned toward me, revealling her face and giving a sense to megumin's previous words in the same time.

I cannot help myself to sigh, feeling desperate about the fact that I know this girl and that I may need to intervene.

''Me-megumin ! Do something !''

Yunyun ask help to her crimson rival as we came closer to try to cool things down. With one excuse in mind to save the day.

''It's a misunderstanding !''

The guy and yunyun stop fighting and look at me with expectation. As I wonder if my blatant lie would be credible enough.

''I'm really sorry for the trouble sir ! I've been looking for her till hours !''

''You see, that girl have a high case of behavior disorder and she forgot to took her medecine this morning.''

''Please ! Can you please close your eyes on what happened ?''

I bow, my forehead literally touching the ground, overdoing it a little in a attempt to guarantee success.

Feeling like an eternity, some seconds passed, I raise my head to look at the policeman, he seem to have let go of the desperate girl as he look at me seriously.

''That I don't see her trying to damage a car or to cause any harm anymore okay ?''

''Next time I arrest her !''

''She tried to hit a car ?!''

What a idiot she is! I swear I will just abandon her in the middle of the street!

After some explaination, Yunyun aggressed a driver and his car because she thought that it was hostile, the said guy called the cops and here we are...

''Young people are not what they were anymore...''

The policeman whisper, returning to his patrol car as he leave us alone, bathing in an awkard silence.

At that rhyme if I leave those girls all by themselves they will die in an matter of hours.. And there is only one option available to avoid that.. Even if i'm uncertain if I want to mix myself with those walking dangers that they are..

I look at my house imagining how cool I would have react if I had the opportunity to live under the same roof than three girls.

Nonetheless now The only problem being that two of them would be able to put fire in the house faster that if I would have left a bunch of three year old kids inside it and without any oversight.

And for the last girl.. I guess that I guess would be happy to be living in the same roof than her.. It look like we are a young married couple that just recently move in together..

I stop myself in front of the entreance of the house and adress myself to the three wizards.

''Welcome I guess..''

''Leave your shoes and all magical artefacts in the doorway as you enter please...''


	15. Chapter 15 : Hot shower

**Chapter 5 : Hot shower**

''Aaah.. god bless this shower..''

Hot water, shampoo and a bit of privacy..., I nearly forgot how much a good shower could be that valuable...

That precious liquid flowing down my body feel so pleasant.. All my problems seem meaningless and distant, like if I were englobed in a small cocoon of happiness..

Finally I can be at peace.. nothing will disturb me, or annoy me anymore...This truly is the best..

Nonetheless every pleasures has it end and so, as some hot vapor emanate my body I get out of the shower as …... the door that I forgot to lock before entering open itself..

''Kazuma ? Are you there ? Can you tell where did you put my outfit ?''

''…''

''Gyaaaaa !''

In a hurry I hide my the proof of my masculinity with my both hand as I let out a very feminine scream.

''Why are you embarrassed Kazuma ?''

''BECAUSE I SHOULD'NT BE ?!''

'''I'm not looking at it directly, and beside...''

''I already saw this part of you..''

Megumin is here, looking at me straight in my eyes saying things that could trigger even the more sexualy inactive men in the world. And It's happening.. to me ! This girl that still wear my old clothes is actually talking to me !

Instinctively I make one step toward her, still hiding my lower part and probably looking like a lecherous pervert.

She doesn't back up though.I close the bathroom door close behind her as we are, once again, away from any possible distractions.

My mind, my body and every atoms of my body know that this is not a coincidence, it's my moment, one possibility of once again, get what I crave for.

I feel the blood pumping to all the part of my body and as I let that sensation hypnotize me I release my hand from my croth area.

Anyway I don't think I can hide anything with those anymore.

''…''

Standing still in front of me Megumin stare a it, seeming fascinated by what she is seeing,

I could have just took a towel, and just answer her question about where are her clothes..But instead

I said..

''You remenber what you did to me the last time?''

This should be alright to ask for that, after all we are going out and she already touch that place of me by her own free will so.. yeah.

''..''

Megumin took some time before raising her head silently, surely understanding what I mean and flushing the instant the scene popped in her mind.

''Can you do it again ?''

I still avance toward the young girl nonetheless, nearly poking her belly with my lower part in a attempt to convince her to do as told.

Speechless she stare at it once again, looking like she is holding her breath for a extended period of time.

''Just one time..''

Megumin mumur, melting as she anticipate what she is going to achieve.

Just after hesitating a bit the young girl kneel down and slowly grab it with her cold small hands.

She is not even moving yet but the mere contact combined with this obcene view is enough to send shiver of pleasure down my spine, making my arch backward involuntarily.

''Did I hurt you ?''

Megumin add still not letting go, seeming to not care that much as she examine my manhood.

''No! No ! It feel quite pleasurable actually.''

I admit as Megumin look back at me.

''But I didn't do anything yet..''

I don't know if my fantasy are tricking me but she seem somewhat unsatisfied or dissapointed by the fact that she only need to do that for giving me pleasure.

I do not retort a thing of course as I remain silent and try to make her understand to start moving.

Fortunately she got it pretty quickly as she clumsingly initiate a back forth motion with her both hand.

''..''

Even though I can see that she is far from being skilled, I swear If I wouldn't pay attention right now I would probably moan for that alone,. .I even don't know why this fact is arousing me even furthermore.

I love how she is entranced and focused on her hand movements, like a mix of cutesy and obscenity totally not fit for a young looking girl like Megumin.

''You're so perverted..''

I cannot stop myself to voice my thoughts, letting go what's on my mind to make her realize what kind of girl she became.

''…..''

Haha she is not denying it at least! She even started to be more passionate about her movement, pressing it with a great force compare to that tiny body of her.

Along her movements I find myself being close to the no return point, inhaling and exhaling loudly as the more I approach the edge the more my mind is fillingwith weird ideas.

''Now.. can you put in your mouth ?''

Megumin stop immediatly, staring dumbly at me like she didn't understood what I said, slightly panting from putting much effort into her hand movement.

''This is where you pee from, why would I do that?! ''

Euh.. what should I say..

''Becauuuse.. I'll give you a reward if you do it annnd... I just cleaned it soo.. it's not dirty anymore''

I can feel my brain ache for all that thinking, and even, it wasn't that great of a convincing answer.

''Are you taking me for a fool Kazuma ?''

Yeah it seem she had the same opinion than me about that explanation.

''I swear it's not a joke.''

My hand reach for Megumin's head, caressing it with each of my fingers, sinking inside of her soft hairs as her resolve seem to be slowling fading away.

''I'll be really grateful if you do it..''

I give her my honest thoughts, ready to give up if she say ''no'' another time.

''Fine...''

She will do it ?!

''Really ?!''

Silently she hold my free hand, tickling it along her fingertips as I feel the dampness due by all the friction sticking to her skin.

''After all maybe...''

''...you were maybe right..''

''..I became perverted..''

The young girl stare at my crotch area, like if she was talking directly to it.

''But it's still your fault.. after all you did to me...''

Before I could answer, the soft sensation of her lips, the wetness and a intense pleasure immerse me entirely.. All those sensations feel like a firework in my whole body, like a explosion as beautiful and powerful as the feeling to be alive itself. I cannot describe it better than that..

''I love you..''

She raise her face once again, clearly not able to speak, but I can nearly imagine her answering me back

The shower room soon enough became filled with unusual noises, slighly similar to the kind of ones that can be heard in some shady videos that I may have watched.

''Mnn...''

Her ragged breath come tickling my crotch area, as I slowly push her head toward me to give her the rhythm to follow.

Not all of it is covered, but physicaly small as she is I didn't expect more than that, or more simply put I wasn't planning she would came tothe point to do something that intense for me.

At least she is not biting me, and even if she did, I dunno if I wouldn't have just felt pleasure just from that.

''Mnn...''

I dont think I cannot withstand more than that without exploding actually...

''..''

I'm sorry Megumin..I don't even have the resolve required to to warn you about what will follow..

''Mnhh !''

She close her eyes and immobilize herself, not letting go of our connection point, totally surprised.

Waves after waves my head goes more and more blank as I experience one of the greateast orgarsm I nerver had in my entire life.

Feeling I can pass out just from that I lean on the wall behind me to mantain my balance.

''Koff.. koff !''

Of course It's was to much for Megumin, coughing heavily she let finally go, spilling most of it on the ground's floor tiles. A long string form itself between those said tiles and the inside of her mouth as she finally open her eyes, catching her breath.

''-Wh-Why did you do that !''

She try to hit my leg still kneeling down as she seem ready to cry at any moment. I don't attempt to deflect her blows as I realize what I dared do.

''Sorry...''

''.. you were so cute that I couldn't hold myself..''

My comment seem to prevent megumin to argue furthermore, opting to simply wipe her mouth with whatever she can find.

I realize quiclkly enough that there is even some on her clothes, and as she don't seem to notice the forming stains, I decide to retrieve her top, following by the pants I gave her earlier.

Megumin don't move, fixing an empty spot like she was in a sort of stasis.

''..''

Looking at her mostly nude body, this is when I noticed something rather interesting .

''Megumin, Don't tell me ….that you are aroused ?''

The edge of the two small mounds of her chest are fiercely pointing outside as a stain in visible through her panties.

Wow..I didn't know I would be one day blessed by that kind of view..

It's just incredible... So lewd...seeming so forbidden but still in front of me..

''...''

Young girl .. hiding your body is useless, I already witnessed it and after all there is no way to be mistaken,

I'm even sure than even herself know why her body is reacting like that.

''Megumin..''

Man...Looking at her seem to reinvigorate my raging libido, It's like ''I want more'' was written on her face..

''Hug..''

Megumin mumur, staring at me like she was begging.

''Okay...''

I approach, she raise her arm as I make the young girl captive of my strong embrace.

My genital area touching directly the fabric of her panties, revealling how much moist this place is.

I slowly lead her to the bathtub, finishing to undress her once inside.

''Are you okay ?''

My voice sound like there was no concern in it, only pure restrain, but at least I asked, that the principal..

The witch does not answer, just staring back at me, her eyes full of anticipation.

I'm still unexperimented though.. and it took me several seconds before picturing how to properly ''do it''..

Therefore I sat down in the bathtube, making sign to megumin to lower her butt close to my crotch,

...It's should be okay I guess.. as I was playing eroge before I learnt that It's less painful for the girl when she is on top.

Even though I know that the direct ''source'' of all those informations is not kinda relevant, since in those kind of adult games, the women protagonists unsually know all the kamasutra position's or/and are not reluctant to pratice heavy sex even it's supposed to be their first time..

Maybe, I should stop worrying..

Meanwhile I was lost in my thoughts Megumin did what asked, siting down on me as she put her arms behing my neck,squeezing that overexited part of me between my belly and her genital area.

''I love that perverted side of you.. ''

I lay my lips on her's once more, losing track of how much kissing we did in last few seconds.

''As an archmage every challenge can be overcome easily!''

Beating any expected answers she raise her right fist confidently, coming back with her usual behavior in the most unadequate time.

''This is not perversion, it is bravery as I face an unknown experience !''

I don't know if this is coherent enough to say that while sitting on a guy totally naked but yeah.. whatever you say...

''Bravery huh? .. Your body is telling another whole story...''

A small moan escape from Megumin's mouth, most probably because I fiercely grabbed her ass with my two hands.

Instintively, she quickly become tense, straightening her posture like she had a electric shock going throught her whole body.

''As brave as you are this is nothing to overcome right ?'

I do not let go, feeling like I could play with that chuunibyou behavior of her a bit more.

''Nothing can surprise a crimsom demon !''

As she talk nonsense again a smirk spread into my face.

''Are you sure about that ?

Megumin look deep into my eyes probably imagining what could I probably do next, letting down that overconfident facade as she seem to wait for me to do the first move.

Taking the lead..I slowly reach for her hips using more caution than I ever used, but as I try to lift her up I immediatly encounter a resistance.

''I'll do it''

Megumin put her hands on my arms, preventing me to move any further, seeming convincing enough that no objections feel like coming out of my mouth.

''….''

Even though I can feel some hesitation, she slowly position herself on top of my already energetic manhood all by herself.

Thinking that Megumin is doing all that on her own is already mind blowing so, adding to that the view of a overly cute girl wanting to take the lead in those intimate moment is truly priceless !

While I'm literally eating her with my eyes she clumsingly try to land on the right place and...missing..One time and a another time..

I'm not even minding to tell the truth.. this is already giving me a lot of pleasure just to ''slide along''

like that.

''I'll help you..''

But still... I cannot imagine that now I'm gonna feel what I would have felt like to finish where we left back in the woods..

Still trying, Megumin finally managed to do it, but using a little bit to much strengh as she was getting mad because of those failed attempts.

''Mnh.. !''

A small skriek quickly follow that first contact, followed by similar other ones and a gradually becoming ragged breath.. The place down here is totally drenched , making all the sliding more easier, I'm sure she still feel pain though.. but that cannot be avoided ..

''Just a little bit more...hang in there.''

I say as ,after some struggle, feeling the resistance I finally grab her hips to help the young girl to soften the movement. Guessing that she should rest a bit before doing something else I come to a halt, staring at her wet pained looking red eyes while we are both panting heavily..

''haaa.. Haaaa .. Why are you out of breath ? I doesn't hurt for you right ?...''

As I brush away one of her hair that was getting in front of her face, I admit simple facts.

''It feel great... that all...''

I stole a miriad of small kisses and explore her body along my fingertips, petting once more her head like a small animal since she seem to enjoy it a lot.

Each small movements, each twitches she is making is enough to send a indescribable feeling directly to all parts of my body. Those being way enough to make me loose my confidence regarding my ''endurance''.

I don't even dare looking directly to our union point, fearing to not being sexually able to withstand the mere view of it as I prepare myself to move again.

''I will start moving now..''

''…''

Slowly, I feel that I sink into Megumin's flesh, trying to fight back the heavy pressure exerced on my genital as I seek the ultimate pleasure.

Megumin didn't even flinch as I grab her butt again with my two hand enhancing the movement furthemore.

''Gnn.. ahh..ha..''

I can tell that this is not only moan of pleasure coming from her mouth but there is no coming back

now.

I cannot stop, I'm even uncousiouly accelerating, filling the room even more with lubric noises.

Some moan are escaping my mouth but I don't care, my head is only filled with butterflies.

The more time is flowing the more our movement seem wider, more aggresive. I can even hear the sound of the flesh clapping along.

''Aahh... ha.. Aren't you done yet ?''

Mixed with a heavy breathing the young girl ask weakly.

I'm that bad or is it because of the pain ? Because now it sound like a complain, it seem like she is not enjoying it at the point that she cannot handle to do that with me any longer.

But even so, the pleasure her body is giving me, the obcene view in front of my unbelieving eyes are pushing me to not think about it too much and just simply drown myself in such a mesmerising physical interaction.

''..It is weird..., it feel like I will explode from the inside...''

Lowering her face and looking down to the place where everything is happening, the young girl let go of gradually bigger moans.

''It's-It's a joke right ?''

She didn't mean it literally I hope...We never know with her, after all she is known by the name ''girl with a screw loose'' so doubting is allowed...

''You are really an idiot Kazuma...''

''…''

Usually, I would have retort instantly but I right now I came with a better idea. Using my hips strength, I push upward strongly several times.

''Gyaa !..''

Actually I don't think I can ever stop.. It feel so great !

Megumin hold tighter on me as her moan, louder than ever, reverberate in the entire bathroom.

I kiss her, even if we are probably both breathless It's not stoping me from tasting her lips.

''haa.. haa.. !''

''Megumin... !''

Our back and forth routine come to a halt suddenly, expiring and inspiring loudly,as we stare at each other's face.

Still not disconnecting we hug as I feel something wet running down along my upper legs.

My hand automatically caress Megumin forehead out of habit and run through her hairs once more.

''You sure like petting my head..''

She close her eyes as a beautiful and delighted smile appear on her face. Just looking at it seem to warm all my being up to my soul.

''Can we stay like that a bit longer ?''

I ask feeling rejuvenated

It's not a good idea to be naked in the bathroom from an extended period of time since were not alone in the house but this demand came from my heart, not my reason.

The young naked girl bury her head in my chest, looking ready to take a small nap.

''Fine..''

She said.


End file.
